This here is a UnixGear story, yuri warning folks
by YuriForTheWin
Summary: 'You see Nep Jr., I understand that you're a teenage girl who has desires and all that, I was the same before dating Noire. She was a really sexy girl who didn't know how to properly dress up, so my eyes often had a beautiful view of those supple thighs, but I took care of those needs in, you know, my own room, and you should do the sa..' 'ONEE-CHAN! LA LA LA, I'M NOT HEARING YOU.'
1. Chapter 1 : Awakening

**A/N :** Hello ladies, gentlemen, however you consider yourself really, have to include Anonydeath here. What you opened just now is my first fanfic ever, so thank you very much for giving me a chance. I've been reading fics for years on this site, so I've been wanting to give back a little for a while. And the Neptunia games were able to unlock something in me to start writing.

This here is a Uni x Gear fic, because I shipped them way before I even considered Nep x Noire. And they don't even have one multi-chaptered yuri fanfic with their love story as main subject! Therefore, here's my attempt at it.

Before proceeding with the story, I just wanna mention that I played the computer games, so the Rebirth series, and am currently playing VII. Thus, I only have those games as references. And all the physical settings of this story are based on the anime (we won't talk about its quality, but it did give a good picture of what the environment the goddesses live in looks like).

Lastly, English isn't my first language, French is, so if there are any recurring errors, please PM me or say so in a review, since I also want to improve my second language. Thank you!

Disclaimer : I do not own the Neptunia Series!

And without further ado, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1 : Awakening

 _Nepgear was fiddling with the new but oh so meaningful ring on her left hand. If the purple-haired newlywed had to name one single thing that would forever be engraved in her mind, she would answer without hesitation the stunning sight of Uni in her magnificent wedding dress. A truly beautiful dress, the same shade of crimson as the bride's eyes, with subtle black highlights here and there._

 _The memory of the proposal brought a smile to her lips ; she had been a nervous wreck all day. But when she had finally felt that the time was right, she had changed in her HDD form, put her right knee on the ground and offered the purple and black ring she had made to the love of her life. She had then gathered her courage and said_ "Uni, will you marry me?" _to the one woman whom she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. And the lastationite candidate, ignoring her tsundere nature for this special moment, had jumped in Purple Sister's arms, repeating and repeating_ "Yes!" _in between numerous kisses and tears._

 _The ceremony had taken place a few months later, with Black Heart proudly walking Uni down the aisle, and Purple Heart doing the same for Nepgear. Both CPUs were overcome by strong emotions the moment they left their little sisters in front of the altar, shedding a few tears when they officially entrusted them to their own beloved. Histoire had been the one chosen to preside their wedding, and when she had asked the famous question, Nepgear had answered_ "Yes, I do." _while looking in Uni's eyes, vowing that she would love her eternally and truly meaning it, as eternity was almost a certainty for them. Uni had done the same afterwards and they had shared the kiss sealing their union, with everyone clapping and cheering._

 _Ever since the grand event, they had been alternating between residing in Lastation and Planeptune. This very morning, they were at the later, and Nepgear was happily making breakfast for her wife._

 _Uni was exhausted again, due to her workload for Lastation, so her lover wanted to spoil her a bit. She had decided to cook her some eggs with bacon, ham and sliced potatoes. A complete breakfast to give her hard-working wife the energy she needed to make it through the day!_

 _Smiling and humming, even dancing a little, Nepgear went through her preparations for the meal she was cooking. When she was finished and only baking was left, she went back in the dining room to make sure Uni wasn't working again. And as she had predicted, Lastation's CPU candidate was obviously reading some report on her N-Gear._

 _She silently approached her love and hugged her from behind. The purple-haired girl then took the intelligent device away with a pout._

" _Uni, dear, I told you not to worry about your nation only for this morning."_

" _Ah, sorry Nepgear, it's just that this report..."_

" _Huh-huh, I'm having none of this. You are in Planeptune right now, so no Lastation, and this is final."_

" _B-But onee-chan asked me..."_

" _If you really want to work so badly, maybe I could find you something more interesting to work on..."_

 _And as she said that, Nepgear started tracing kisses down Uni's neck and roaming her hands around her mid-body._

 _The tsundere-in-training shuddered, definitely enjoying the caresses, but she still tried to take the N-Gear back. Viewing this as a challenge, Nepgear decided to nibble on Uni's jawline, one of the black-haired girl's weak spot, leaving gentle marks there while saying sweet nothings to her love. The captive tsundere whimpered, quickly KO'ed by her lover's touch, and when asked for a kiss, she turned her head to gladly grant the request._

 _The planeptunian girl urgently pressed her lips to Uni's, moaning in the process. She then turned the chair around, grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up to sit her on the table. The lastationite CPU candidate took advantage of the situation to clasp her legs and arms around her beloved, starting to grind into her love at the same time. Wanting to deepen the kiss, Uni opened her mouth for Nepgear to explore. The later jumped on the occasion and slid her tongue in her lover's mou..._

"Ahnnn~, take me Nepgear!" Neptune moaned in her sister's ear in her best imitation of Uni's voice.

Nepgear swiftly opened her eyes and came back to reality, realizing that she wasn't having a hot making out session with her crush on the table of the dining room, but was actually making breakfast for her and her big sis. Said big sis was now standing a few feet away from her, with her best innocent look plastered on her face.

"O-Onee-chan, what are you doing here!?"

"You see Nep Jr., I understand that you're a teenage girl who has desires and all that, I was the same before dating Noire. She was a really sexy girl who didn't know how to properly dress up, so my eyes often had a beautiful view of those supple thighs, but I took care of those needs in, you know, my own room, and you should do the sa..."

"ONEE-CHAN! LA LA LA, I'M NOT HEARING YOU, LA LA LA."

"Nep Jr., your eggs are burning!"

"What! Eh, no, they're not..."

"See, you're hearing me. So, as I was saying..."

"I-I-I don't know where you got that idea from, but I don't have any n-needs or d-desires or anything in the like that needs to be t-taken care of..."

"Relax Nep Jr., I'm just kidding. Knowing you, you were probably just fantasizing about marrying Uni and making her breakfast or something like that since you're the perfect housewife, a little too obsessed with robots housewife, but still the perfect housewife. You're so old style, but meh, it fits you pretty well."

"W-Who said anything about Uni?"

"Don't try to deny it, oh little sister of mine. Our whole Basilicom, every Planeptune citizen, the entire world, even the reader knows that you're head-over-heels for Lastation's second tsundere in command. The only person who doesn't know is Noire Jr. herself. And all those NPCs also know that your feelings are returned, the only person who doesn't know is, again, Noire Jr. Soooo, you should just go and whoooho, sweep her off her feet! Just like little ol' me here did with my sweet little tsunNoire."

"I… I… T-This is not the time to talk about something like that! I-I'm still cooking, so I'll need you to go and... and wait in the dining room while I finish up here onee-chan!"

"Alright alright. You're so fun to tease Nep Jr., your reactions are the best! Well, after Noire's, 'cause y'know, she's a full-fledged and sexy tsundere."

"Just go away already!"

And off Neptune went, with one last suggesting move of her eyebrows. Nepgear sighed. So it was that obvious that she loved Uni huh. She had thought she was doing a good job at hiding it. But then again, it wasn't really in the planeptunian goddesses' genes to be subtle about how they felt. Sighing a second time, she went back to cooking breakfast.

It's been months now since Nepgear realized that her feelings for the CPU candidate of Lastation weren't only friendly. It had started with small observations like how pretty the other girl was, how comfortable she looked, how her smile made her melt inside, etc. But it had evolved in more and more lovesick thoughts and fantasies, the best example being the daydream she just had. She was now so desperate, the purple-haired goddess so badly wanted to hold Uni in her arms and cuddle with her, she wanted her first kiss to be with the tsundere and all the following ones too, she wanted to go on dates with her and tell her black-haired love all the cheesiest lines she knew to see her cute embarassed expression, and so much more. She really, deeply wanted to be her girlfriend, to cherish her with all she had to offer.

And she was aware that the other CPU candidate wasn't completely unphased by her charms either. Nepgear had caught the black-haired girl checking her out many times when she showed off more skin "by accident". She also was highly receptive to the purple-haired girl's flirting : even though she denied everything on the spot, a shy but bright smile always appeared on the tsundere's lips when she thought Planeptune's CPU candidate wasn't looking her way. Moreover, Uni had the habit of short-circuiting every time they had a physical contact together, turning into a stuttering and blushing mess. Nepgear still remembered that one time she had caught the unsuspecting girl resting peacefully and thought a little bit of cuddling with her wouldn't be so bad… She did that all the time with her sister... But she had been so wrong : Uni had literally jumped like a frightened cat out of her bed when she woke up in Nepgear's arms and hit her head on a shelf, knocking herself unconscious.

The planeptunian girl still believed that she had her chances with the lastationite girl though. The tsundere-in-training had softened and opened herself to her a lot in the last few years. They had a special bond, and Nepgear knew she was important for Uni even if the girl would never admit it. They were best friends after all, and hopefully they could become more, if only the black-haired girl could be a little bit more honest about how she truly felt. Unfortunately, if she wasn't currently denying her own feelings, she most probably was rejecting with all her being the possibility of Nepgear loving her.

All this thinking made the purple-haired CPU candidate come to the conclusion that she needed guidance on how to make Uni understand that she loved her, without the girl just brushing it off as Nepgear's affectionnate nature, and on how to properly introduce the subject without scaring her away. The other girl's tsundere nature was the only obstacle to their blooming relationship. And she did know someone who went through something similar with another tsundere just a few months ago. Having made up her mind, Nepgear went to meet up with her sister in the dining room, carrying their finished breakfast.

"O-Onee-chan, you were right about Uni! I-I'm in love with her, and I would like to have your help regarding that matter!"

"N-Nepu! What happened to you, Nep Jr.? You were all blushing and stuttering a few minutes ago, did my teasing break you? You still okay in there?"

"Yes, I-I'm alright, it's just that the way you brought up this subject made me think really hard about it, and I came to a realization. I love Uni, and... and I'm pretty sure she loves me too! So this situation can't go on any longer, something needs to be done."

"Well, what do you need my help for? Y'know, I'm not really good at those sisterly advice thingies. And what will I do when you go off with Uni? I need someone to back me up on work here, and I can't survive without your cooking, I will starve to death! I'm already dying just thinking about it, help me Nep Jr., argh, all that future work is trying to choke me!"

"S-Stop it onee-chan! I won't leave with Uni! Well, not so soon anyways he he, not that I'm against that idea. Living with Uni, in our own small house, being lovey-dovey all day, maybe have a few children… "

"Aaaaand, she's gone. Yo, Nep Jr., you still there? How many steps are you skipping? You know, you need to get Uni to be your girlfriend before any of that happens. ( _Wow, she's really a full-fledged housewife, it's impressive._ ) But, you're a goddess, remember? You can't just leave with Uni like that. You need to do my wo… hum-hum, help me with my work, it's your duty as Planeptune's CPU candidate!"

"Oh, but why can't I? That would be so niiiiiice…"

"Okay, get back with me Nep Jr., you're gonna end up like Uzume if you keep doing that, and I don't think that's what you want."

"Heh!? N-No, I don't! Hum-hum, a-as I was saying… before… I would like your help, more exactly on how to approach Uni about my feelings without scaring her away. You had lots of troubles with Noire, didn't you onee-chan?"

"Lots of troubles? That's an understatement, young padawan. It was like getting some really rare item in a game that can be obtained only when all the planets are aligned on September 24th and there's a full moon and a lunar eclipse at the same time. And you needed to have beaten a bunch of level 100 bosses when you were still only level 1, and maxed your lily rank with the character who gives you the item before the end of Chapter 1 when they're not even in your party yet. Buuuut, it somehow worked out."

"Awww, was it really that difficult?"

"Okay, you can take out the lunar eclipse, that was a bit too much. But look, you have right here the most skilled tsundere breaker known as me to help you out! And Uni is like, a Chapter boss, while Noire is the game's final boss, so you'll be fine, don't worry it's going to be a-okay."

"W-Well then, what do you think I should do?"

"Um, how about I recount my adventures with Noire? I already said I'm not really good at advices thingies, but I'm good at telling stories! How about that?"

"Well, I guess I don't have much the choice, do I?"

"No, you don't! That's my little sis, you're so intelligent, just like your big sis!"

* * *

 **A/N :** Well, this was longer than I expected, what I had planned for chapter one have to be split in three parts, since I wanted a shorter chapter for the first one, kind of like an intro. So next chapter, it will be Neptune's flashbacks, and after that one, we'll have some of Uni's side. Thank you very much for reading, I hope it was to your liking, and feel free to leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2 : Flashbacks

**A/N :** This chapter mainly focuses on Nep x Noire since they will be recurrent characters in this story, so I wanted to properly establish their relationship. Next chapter, I'll be back on Nepgear x Uni.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Flashbacks

 _Attempt #1 :_ _Neptune was fidgeting on her chair in the waiting room of Lastation's Basilicom. She had requested an audience with Noire, since the workaholic goddess was too busy to be bothered by anyone without a good reason at the moment. But today, she wasn't here to annoy the tsundere, she had more important plans. She checked again in her inventory if the chocolate and flowers she had bought were still there, and as expected, they were._

 _Suddenly hearing very familiar footsteps coming her way, the purple-haired girl started getting more nervous. The time had finally come. She checked around the room, no one was in sight, they would be alone. Perfect._

 _Just as Noire was stepping in, Neptune quickly got her gifts out of her virtual inventory and jumped in her way. She offered her the flowers and chocolate while asking the other goddess to be her girlfriend. The black-haired girl just stared at the other CPU and blushed, then suddenly looked annoyed and left, mumbling about what kind of stupid joke was that._

 _Neptune, still holding out her flowers and chocolate, was too dumbfounded to run after her leaving crush. What had she done wrong? She had romantic gifts, they were alone together, and it was Valentine's Day, the most romantic day of the year. She went back to Planeptune, saddened by her failed attempt. And later learned that today wasn't Valentine's Day, but April Fool's Day._

…

 _Attempt #4 :_ _Noire was sorting through her paperwork when she saw something peculiar. She took out of the pile a few documents and placed them side by side on her desk. They were all official decrees coming from Planeptune, about… well, about normal things for a nation, like politics, international affairs, economy, etc._

 _The first surprising thing about this was that someone other than Histoire actually worked in Planeptune to make those. It shouldn't be surprising of Nepgear to do paperwork, but lately the planeptunian CPU candidate had been too busy trying to get Uni's attention to be more useful than Neptune, sadly making her stoop almost at the same level of uselessness as her older sister. And Noire knew that due to the country's constitution, their small oracle didn't have the authorization to sign international decrees (much to their CPU's despair), she could only stamp ones regarding national matters, so either Nepgear or Neptune had sat at that dusty desk in Planeptune's Basilicom's office to work._

 _And here came the real surprising thing : it was their actual goddess' handiwork. Neptune had worked. How did Noire know? Well, where the official stamp of Planeptune should have been, there instead was a different stamp representing the purple-haired girl's face winking and sticking her tongue out with the words_ " _I love you Noire! You should totally go out with me!_ " _written beneath._

 _The tsundere felt her face heat up. She stared a bit more at the, um, original stamp marks, then urgently took the papers and shoved them in one of her drawers, embarrassed and worried that anyone would see the shameless documents, even though she was alone in her office. And she could just hope that Neptune had thought about sending them only to Lastation…_

…

 _Attempt #9 :_ _Blanc was peacefully enjoying a book when she sensed trouble coming her way. Rom and Ram were out in town with Uni and Nepgear, while a certain big-breasted bimbo was supposedly watching over them. That left only one option._

 _Lowee's CPU stood up from her comfortable chair in her office and went to all the windows, making sure they were properly locked. She then closed the giant doors opening onto the corridor and locked them as well. Feeling safe again, she went back to her desk and sat down._

 _It had only been 3 seconds of rest when she noticed that something pretty important was missing. Her hat. Her hat wasn't on her head and was nowhere to be seen. Anger rising inside her, she tried talking to herself and took deep breaths to stay calm. It didn't really work out. She stormed to the doors and threw them open, only to be greeted by the sight of Neptune wearing her hat and smiling at her._

 _The purple-haired annoyance took this as an invitation to enter the room, and Blanc knew that once she was in, she wouldn't get out without having gotten what she came for. She tried to block her way, but it already was too late. Defeated, she grabbed Planeptune's CPU by the collar and was dragging her to her desk to get whatever she wanted done, when Neptune suddenly said that all her anger wouldn't make her chest grow bigger._

 _Blanc turned around slowly, a murderous look in her eyes, and she summoned her hammer, ready to kick her unwanted guest out, screw the damn windows. But then, the infuriating little girl took off her hat and revealed that hidden under it was a book. A book that most definitely interested the furious goddess._

 _Going back to normal, Blanc asked what Neptune wanted. The later answered that she needed the amateur writer's help to compose a love letter for Noire, and that if she lent her a hand, the book would be hers. Lowee's CPU accepted, and they shook hands to make their partnership official._

 _They worked for 3 days straight, without any sleep, to make the best love letter ever. Well, what was supposed to be a letter. It could now be better described as a trilogy about the adventures of a purple-haired peasant and her quest to win the heart of the gorgeous twin-tailed queen of the land. Most certainly Blanc's best piece up until now._

 _Feeling satisfied, and exhausted, both goddesses put an end to their cooperation. Neptune ran off to give her love a copy of the books while Lowee's CPU went to her bedroom to read her brand-new book :_ "How to attract big-breasted women for flat-chested dummies" _._

 _When Purple Heart landed at Lastation's Basilicom, she had just enough time to shove the books in Noire's arms before collapsing. When Neptune came to her senses the next day, the black-haired goddess feigned ignorance about said books, claiming the other girl had came here and fainted on the spot, she hadn't been carrying anything with her._

 _The purple-haired ditz then went back to Planeptune, disappointed, thinking she must had lost her gifts on her way to Lastation. Shortly after the other CPU's departure, Noire went to her bedroom, made sure to lock the door, and retrieved the books she had hidden in her dresser to secretly start reading them, a blush on her cheeks and a smile on her lips._

…

 _Attempt #13 :_ _Purple Heart was flying towards Lastation for a new attempt to confess her love to her dear Noire. This time, she was going straight for the gold : direct honesty was the best. The Basilicom was in view, and soon she was able to land on the balcony._

 _Still in her HDD form, she threw the double glass doors open and walked down the path to the big desk in the middle of the room in an overly confident way. The twin-tailed woman seated at said desk just stared at the intruder with a questioning look, wondering what was going on. With each step the transformed goddess was taking, the redder the tsundere was getting._

 _Purple Heart was standing besides the blushing and mesmerized Noire, licking her lips while slowly cupping her cheek to run her thumb over the reddening skin, when she suddenly spun her chair around and roughly pushed its back on the desk behind it. She then slapped both of her hands on said desk to trap the poor, defenseless tsundere, literally kabedoning her._

 _Using her deepest, sexiest voice, the voluptuous goddess asked :_ " _Noire, will you marry m… um, wait right, first things first : will you be my girlfriend?_ " _This made her flustered prey jump on her feet in panic, knocking Purple Heart's chin with the top of her head in the process, making the purple-haired CPU recoil in pain. "N-Nowaawaaa!? I-I, I-I have to, I'm not, N-Neptune, m-marrying, c-can't…"_

 _Noire frantically looked for an escape route and dashed towards the elevator, trying to flee the overwhelming scene. But the other goddess wasn't planning on letting her go so easily. She caught her forearm and spun the twin-tailed girl around, then brought her arm on her lower back to trap the black-haired woman against her body. "Wait, please hear me out! I've been deeply in love with you ever since..." But Noire had already completely shut down, having fainted at the close proximity of Purple Heart._

…

 _Attempt #18 :_ _Neptune was able to convince Noire to have a romantic dinner with her. Well, actually, more threaten than convince really, since Planeptune's CPU was able to record her love cosplaying as a magical girl by hiding in her office for 4 days straight. Not wanting that video to get public, Lastation's CPU had no choice but to accept Neptune's invitation._

 _Thus, the purple-haired girl had made a reservation at the only known restaurant that was guaranteed eggplants free, some high-class place in Planeptune who knew about their goddess' distaste for those vile creatures. When they arrived, the CPUs were assigned a cozy booth in a corner out of people's eyes and ears, where they could talk without fear of being overheard._

 _The night was going pretty well, the food was good and the discussion was sustained, when Neptune decided that it was time to confront her date :_

" _Hey Noire, you probably know that I didn't bring you here tonight only for a girl's night out…_ "

" _Neptune, please don't make this even more difficult. I already told you more times than necessary that I won't date you._ "

" _But why Noire? I know I'm not mistaken, I know you love me too. I understand that you're a seasoned tsundere and that being honest with yourself will bring the Deity of Tsunderes' wrath on you, but even that goddess is probably getting pretty tired of you rejecting me by now."_

" _W-Who are you calling a tsundere!? T-This has nothing to do with the current subject! *_ Sigh _* It's just that I really can't Neptune, so I beg of you, please understand and let us be friends like we always were._ "

" _No, no no no no, no, and another no to make sure you heard me say no! Noire, you didn't even try to deny your feelings for me! I love you, you love me, I want you to be my girlfriend, and I want to be your girlfriend, so please, please give me a chance. I swear I'll be the best girlfriend ever, you won't even believe it!_ "

Please take note that Neptune may or may not have spiked Noire's drink so she would be more honest.

" _Look Neptune, I'm sure you have plenty of good parties waiting up your door, so stop wasting your time on a loner like me. You'll get over it easily, just forget about me…_ "

" _I wouldn't care about those good parties even if they existed and I don't care about you being a loner, I want you and only you! Not some random NPC, not some self-insert character, not some OC either, not even some other dimension Noire! I want my Nowaru, I want you as who you are right now, as my sweet, lonely, tsundere and workaholic CPU of Lastation. Even though you are barely ever honest with yourself, you're a kind, generous and caring person with a strong sense of justice. You would never hurt an innocent and you always do what you believe is best for your people, which I admire. You always think about others before yourself, even taking care of my nation when I get thrown into other dimensions. But just this once, just for this moment, please think about yourself and what you want Noire. *t_ aking Noire's hand* _If you reject me tonight, I swear I won't ever bother you with this again and we'll just go back to being friends. But if you accept to give me a chance, I promise, I promise you won't regret it, and a Nep never comes back on her words. So please Noire, will you be my girlfriend?_ "

" _I… Neptune, I… *_ Noire's hand is shaking* _I would like so much to accept your offer, but… but I can't, I'm so, so sorry. *_ She retreats her hand, wiping away tears* _I should go now…_ " _*_ She gets up to leave*

" _Wait! *_ Neptune gets up too and blocks Noire's way* _Could you at least tell me why!? You… You just told me you would like to go out with me, but can't, and you think I'll just let you leave like this?! Noire, why are you doing this to you, to me, to us?_ "

" _Because I'm alone Neptune! You always are surrounded by your friends, solving your problems with the help of others, you can never stay still, always looking for adventures, or games, or ways to escape your duties and Histoire. You enjoy life so much. While I, on the other hand, am all alone, always working, holed up in my office, losing myself, my worries, my desires, everything in my work. I'm as bad as alcoholics who lose themselves in liquor. Working is the only thing I know how to do, my catch phrase is just a farce,_ 'I only do everything', _yeah right. I can't even make a damn friend! I can't even save my own sister from this doomed path, I just took her down with me! If I let you get involved with me in a more intimate relationship, you will be in the front rows to watch me fall, and it's bound to happen because I can't go on like this for much longer anymore. And I know you will try to help me, to save me, but it's too late already and I don't want you to suffer even more because of me... But... But at the same time, I love you so much Neptune, more than you can even imagine and since much longer than you probably expect. And it's tearing me apart to have to reject you like this, because you make me feel so alive, I feel like my heart is on fire every time I catch a glimpse of you, every time I think about you. When I go to sleep, I wish you would be there with me, running your hands through my hair, gently kissing me and telling me that everything will be okay even if it won't. I wish you would hold me, hug me so tightly it would hurt, but then I would know you're there with me, that I… that I'm not all alone in this world…_ " _*_ Noire is crying so much she can't even speak anymore*

" _Noire, it's okay to be afraid, but you don't have to go through this alone, I'm here with you, so you can rely on me y'know. We are in this together._ _And there's one thing you are right about : I will help you. I'll support you, I'll love you like you deserve to be loved, I'll be there for you when you need me and I'll give you space when you also need it. You won't feel lonely ever again, if I ever get warped in another dimension and I can't get you to come with me, I'll keep in contact with you as much as possible. You'll see how clingy I can really be. And I'll be there when you go to sleep, holding you tight and telling you how everything will be alright, 'cause it will be. I'll also be there to help you make friends, to help you out with Uni, I can even, um… try to, o-only if you want 'cause I know I'm not the best at that, b-but I can try to help you out w-with w-work, so we can, you know, have more time together. And, and I'll try to do my own work too so you can stop worrying about that! 'Cause I know you worry about my and Planeptune's safety. So Noire, *_ hugging her really tightly* _I'm here right now and I'm real, you won't be alone in this anymore if you accept to become my girlfriend, so please, go out with me._ "

" _I… I…_ "

 _Both girls stay there in silence for a while, lost in each other's embrace. Noire sorting out her thoughts, and Neptune giving her beloved the time she needed like promised. A few minutes later, Noire finally takes a breath and push Neptune away :_

" _Neptune, I'm really, really sorry to make you go through this, but please understand that this is for your sake and that all I want is to spare you useless troubles. I'll… I'll have to decline again, I'm sorry, I can't date you._ "

 _And with that, Noire leaves the restaurant. Neptune stares at the place where her love was just standing, frozen, feeling empty, tears rolling down her cheeks._

" _But you aren't useless troubles Noire…_ "

 _Even though she knew that Noire couldn't hear her, the love of her life having just left the place, she felt like she needed to say it. That maybe, it would somehow get to her ears and make her come back. But minutes, then hours passed, without any sign of her twin-tailed tsundere returning. The staff made Neptune sit back on her seat and called Histoire, worried about seeing their CPU in such a distressed state. The small oracle came to get the purple-haired girl, and with the help of Nepgear, carried her back to the Basilicom after paying the bill. Neptune was in a sorry state, refusing to get any sleep, saying she needed to wait for Noire to come back. But eventually, she couldn't fight anymore and fell in a restless slumber._

 _When she woke up the next morning, she got out of the Basilicom and aimlessly walked around her city. Before she even knew it, she was in a park, standing before a tree for Goddess knew how long, just staring at it. And then, the unthinkable happened : Black Heart suddenly landed beside her and took Neptune up bride style to carry her back to her bedroom in the Basilicom while repeating, again, how sorry she was. When they arrived, she got the purple-haired girl in her pajamas and went with her under the covers, holding her. Exhausted and dizzy, Neptune asked Noire many times if she was really there with her, and every time, Lastation's CPU reassured her that she was. And the next morning, Noire was still there, sleeping peacefully._

"And well, you know the rest Nep Jr!"

"You mean, how Noire had gotten shaken up pretty bad by Uni and Kei when she got back to Lastation after rejecting you again and that she came looking for you the next day, hoping it wasn't too late to become your girlfriend?"

"That's right! Pretty funny how in the end, I was the one getting comforted. And obviously, it wasn't too late, since we have been happily together ever since! And well, if there is any advice I could try to tell you, it would be to talk with your tsundere : at first, I didn't try to talk with Noire, I just wanted to tell her how I felt. But when I gave her a chance to express her feelings, everything got solved! With a little help from Uni and Kei. Though I'm certain she would have come back to me eventually! They just sped up the process a bit for little ol' me here. That was pretty nice of them by the way, I'll have to thank them some day. Soooo anyways, you should just go for the gold, talk with Uni and get your girl!"

"Y-You're right onee-chan! I'll go and get Uni to become my girlfriend! Um, after having done the dishes though."

"That's my good little sis!"

Nepgear then cleared the table and went to the kitchen to do some cleaning up, while Neptune quietly left the dining room to take off for Lastation.

"I guess my thanks to Uni and Kei will be to help Nep Jr. get together with Lastation's tsundere-in-training then."

* * *

 **A/N :** So that's it for chapter 2, I hope you liked it. I'm still a bit unsure about how I handled Neptune in the second half, I wanted her to be able to be a bit serious, but was she too serious? And was Noire too OOC? I like to give a little more dept to my characters, and I think Noire's loneliness would affect more than the games let on. If you guys don't mind, I'd like to have your opinions about that, maybe in a review. And thank you very much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 : Doubts

**A/N :** Thank you to the 3 reviewers 'till now! I'm glad you guys liked my humour (I think?), and Neptune is a little bit of a pain to write, so I'm happy to be told she sounds like the original. Et merci d'avoir pointé les quelques faux-amis qui se sont glissés dans mon texte, c'est corrigé, s'il y en a d'autre, merci de me le souligner également !

And wow, already 10 favorites and 13 followers in a week, I don't know if it's considered good, but for me it is! I was like : "oh God, people like my story, yay! I need to keep going, where's my computer!?"

So, here is the third chapter! It will cover Uni's feelings towards Nepgear. I hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 : Doubts

 _Uni was sitting at Noire's desk, relishing in this great feeling, the feeling of being Lastation's CPU, leading her nation with an iron fist..._

 _Who was she kidding? She was just reading some unimportant report about dogoo demography. The actual CPU of Lastation was currently in Planeptune for "official business" and wouldn't be back for another week. Yeah, "official business ", as if. It was just a formal term used by Noire to spend some time with Neptune without feeling guilty. And there definitely was no commercial business done during that trip, only "bed business ". Even if her sister denied it every time, it was obvious, with how she always came back from those little excursions all refreshed and looking weirdly happy. She even was about 15% more honest and more generous for a couple of days. It was remarkable enough that the word spread in the city and companies knew to ask an audience with the nation's CPU when she just came back from Planeptune. Her agenda was always stock full for a week on her return._

 _But it wasn't Uni's business what her sister was doing in Planeptune, or whom she was doing it with. The younger tsundere was still dubious about Neptune, not believing for one second that she could make Noire happy, but again, it wasn't her business._

 _She was about to go back to her boring report when she saw a flash of light on the balcony out of the corner of her eyes. She looked up and saw that Nepgear had just landed and disengaged HDD. She waved at Uni with a little too much enthusiasm, which tainted the tsundere's cheeks in red. In no time, Nepgear was beside her, now touching her pointer fingers together in a timid way._ _That girl's confidence really came and went._

" _H-Hello Nepgear, what brings you here in Lastation?"_

" _Well, this is a bit embarrassing to say, but I won't be able to stay in Planeptune for a little while. You see, I couldn't sleep well for the past few days, because of... well, um, you probably know that Noire is at our Basilicom to spend time with onee-chan. A-And all their moaning kept me up at ni..."_

" _OKAY! T-That's enough information! I-I understand your situation, you can stay here if you w-wish so."_

" _Yay! A sleepover with Uni! Can I sleep in your bedroom? It's going to be so much fun!"_

" _In... In my bedroom?! We have plenty of guest room for you to s-sleep in. And I have work to do, we won't even be able to see each other all that much. And what is it with that mood change! I'm only letting you stay here b-because you are in a dire situation. This is exceptional, got it!?"_

" _Awww, but I wanted to spend time with you. It was like killing two birds with one stone! Getting away from the Basilicom and having a sleepover with Uni! So, spend some time with me, pretty please?"_

" _I-I-I..."_

" _Goodness, you are so red Uni, are you okay? And you look all tense, doing Noire's work must have taken its toll on you… Ah, I know! How about I give you a massage to help you relax?_ _Leave it to me, I'll try my best!"_

" _W-Wait Nepgea..."_

 _But Nepgear was already behind her, softly leaning Uni's head against her chest. She then lowered her hands to her shoulders and gently started massaging. This made the black-haired girl blush even more fiercely. She tried to fight back a little, but Nepgear was firmly keeping her in place. Finally surrendering, she enjoyed the shoulder massage and closed her eyes. The fact that the other girl was really comfortable and smelled so nice didn't do any good to help her keep her tsundere front. And she also was really weak against Nepgear's rarely showing dominant side._

 _All this ordeal gave Uni time to think about that same person who was giving her a massage. Their relationship was ambiguous these days, but it was probably just her who saw things that weren't there. Nepgear was just a naturally kind and generous person. She probably paid dinners to all her friends, and gave them all flowers and chocolate on Valentine's day, right? Though she would never say it, those small attentions always made her feel all warm inside, even if it probably wasn't only directed at her. Her heart was always beating like crazy when the purple-haired girl was near, and it was even worst if she touched her. Just like she was doing right now in fact. But, weren't her hands going dangerously low?_

" _H-Hum Nepgear, weren't you giving me a shoulder massage?"_

" _Yes, why? Is there something wrong?"_

" _Hum, t-then, why are your hands lowering towards my… c-chest area?"_

" _You mean like this?"_

 _And Nepgear took a handful of Uni's breast (or tried to, but really, there wasn't much to grab on). The black-haired girl was so shocked that it took her a good 15 seconds to react. After she regained her senses, she tried to get up, but the purple-haired girl was stronger and kept her seated._

" _W-Where do you think you're touching Nepgear?! Wasn't making everyone aware that my b-breasts get smaller in HDD enough!?"_

" _Aww, it was just a little joke Uni. I'm sorry if it was inappropriate, forgive me please?"_

" _W-Well, d-don't do this again, or you'll regret it!"_

 _Something was definitely fishy, but Uni didn't have the will to dwell more on it. And the planeptunian girl resumed her massage. But it wasn't a long respite before Nepgear lowered herself and whispered in her ear :_

" _Would you like do to it on Noire's desk?"_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _Making love. Would you like to make love with me on Noire's desk?_ _Wouldn't it be exciting?"_

" _W-WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU NEPGEAR?! Let me go right this instant!"_

 _Uni tried to get up again, but the other CPU candidate's arms were now crossing her torso, trapping her on the chair. She didn't know what was going on, Nepgear was so weird, but so... The tsundere-in-training bit her lip and squeezed her legs together, trying to calm this aroused feeling at the purple-haired girl's forwardness and dominance. She was always so mild and sweet and polite, this was a nice change of pace..._

 _The planeptunian girl suddenly turned Uni's chair around so she would face her. She then slowly ran the tip of her fingers down the valley her prey's chest, looking at her in the eyes and licking her lips._

" _Kiss me Uni, and I'll show all the wonderful things I can do to you that you never imagined doing, even in your wildest fantasies."_

 _The black-haired girl was left speechless. She was about to push Nepgear away when a small, small part of her spoke up : this might be the only chance she had to do something more than_ " _friendly_ " _with her crush. The purple-haired CPU candidate didn't look like she was joking, she had this seriousness in her gaze, waiting for her to make her decision. And Nepgear would never joke about this kind of thing. Could she really say no to this golden occasion? Would the planeptunian girl be disappointed if she rejected her? But, did she really want her first time to happen like this? Nepgear probably just was under the influence of all the things she heard Noire and Neptune do, and even if she did love her, they weren't actually dating..._

 _Everything in her was screaming to push the purple-haired girl away, exception made of this small part that made her doubt. It was telling her to take what she wanted, to accept that offer since she wanted it so much deep down. Was that... the thing called, in a figurative sense, "her heart"? Should she listen to it? But could she even be honest with herself for once? What if... What if Nepgear was disappointed at her poor knowledge and abilities regarding s-sexual matters? She couldn't disappoint her, she couldn't bear with it._

 _But... SCREW THIS ALL! This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and she wasn't stupid enough to let it pass by, even worst, to turn it down herself! She grabbed Nepgear by her collar and pulled her down to smash her lips against h…_

"UNI!"

Uni's eyes flew open, shocked at the sudden scream. Feeling disoriented, her surroundings spinning a little, she somewhat recognized her bedroom. Confused at first, she understood soon enough that she had been dreaming.

She then noticed that she was still grabbing the collar of someone and trying to push that person towards her. Said person had black hair in twin-tails, red eyes and was fighting with all her might to prevent Uni from kissing her.

"Wha...? O-Onee-chan!?"

"What's the meaning of this Uni!? T-This is most unbecoming for siste..."

The CPU candidate urgently released Noire from her grip and pushed her away, stumbling out of her bed at the same time.

"T-This is not what you think! It's because of my drea..."

"Y-You were dreaming about kissing me?!"

"What? No!"

"T-Then who were trying to kiss brutally like that!?"

"N-No one important! You shouldn't care about that! A-Anyway, weren't you in Planeptune onee-chan?"

"Huh? Why would I be in Planeptune?"

"Well, y-you know, to spend time with, um… Neptune?"

"D-Do you think I should go see her? It has been a while since I last visited… B-But that's not the subject at hand! What was that dream about for you to do something like that!? I deserve an explanation after being assaulted in such a way!"

"H-Hum... It was j-just some random dream about… your desk, yeah."

"About... my desk? You mean, the one in my office?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"What… were you planning to do with my desk?"

"W-We hadn't done anything on it yet when you woke me up, I swear!"

"O-On it? Wait, yet!?"

"Argh, I-I said too much, just… just forget I said anything, please!"

"I-I think that would be for the best… Wait a minute… That person you were with, w-was it Neptune?"

"HEH!? EWW, GROSS, OF COURSE NOT! Why would you even think that?! Now I have to get this atrocious image out of my head!"

"Well, you didn't want to tell me who it was, so I thought it might be Neptune, since it would be inappropriate for you to have such… dreams about my g-girlfriend..."

"You're the only person in the universe who would want to kiss that dumbass, onee-chan! It's not because I'm your sister that I share the same taste you do!"

"Hey! D-Don't insult Neptune! And Nepgear is her sister as far I know, if that's not similar taste, then what is it?"

"What does N-Nepgear have to do with any of t-this!?"

"Uni, even for me, it's pretty obvious that... Oooooh, oh. I see. Nepgear was the person in that dream, wasn't it?"

"Heh? N-N-No..." *looking everywhere except at Noire*

"That... wasn't really convincing..."

Noire then went to the bed and sat down. She awkwardly patted the place besides her, inviting Uni to take a seat, a hopeful look on her face.

"Do, um… Do you want to talk about it?"

The black-haired girl stared at her sister, dumbfounded. Was Noire trying to have a… sisters' talk? As in ; helping her on personal matters and things like that? She understood that Noire was left with a small trauma after she almost died during the Gold Third incident, thus had been making efforts ever since to improve their relationship. And Uni was really glad for this sudden change, because even though her sister had started to make small attempts here and there to better their siblingship before the incident, it was way more flagrant and heartfelt ever since. But was she really ready to talk with her about… heart matters? Even more so, about Nepgear, the little sister of Noire's very own girlfriend? She felt like her big sister would be a little bit too involved, and as sad as that fact was, she doubted that an advice from another tsundere would actually help her.

"I… I'm sorry onee-chan, I think I just need to be alone right now. Thanks for the offer though, it really means a lot to me."

Noire's expression fell, the disappointment and self-loathing apparent in her eyes as she looked at the ground from her seated position on the bed. Uni knew how guilty her sister felt about their awkward and distant siblingship, even before the Gold Thrird incident. Actually, Uni guessed that Noire felt that way ever since witnessing the relationship between the other CPUs and their sisters. The older goddess had realized how much she had messed up with her own little sister, and guilt gnawed at her since then. Knowing this made the CPU candidate feel horrible for having rejected Noire like that, she was only trying to be a good sister after all.

Not being able to bear it any longer, Uni made her way to the dejected woman and gave her a hug. It was awkward, since she didn't how to properly hug someone, she didn't know if it was the kind of hug where you needed to pat the other person or not, but her sister looked like she really needed it. The older tsundere was stunned at first, not expecting a physical contact of the sort with Uni, but quickly returned it, or tried to at least, and they stayed like that for a couple of seconds, until Noire finally retreated and got up, looking better.

"W-Well, if you ever need me, don't hesitate! I'll be in my office, working… And trying not to think about you and Nepgear engaging in intimate activities on my desk…"

"O-ONEE-CHAN! Please, don't bring this up ever again…"

Uni smiled, even though she wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. She understood that her big sister only wanted to lighten the atmosphere, and yes, it wasn't the best way to do it, but it still had worked a bit. Noire then left the room with a timid wave of the hand, and the CPU candidate was finally left alone. After a moment of pondering, she decided to go for a walk, getting some fresh air seemed like a nice idea.

It definitely wasn't the first time Uni had dreams about Nepgear, though it was the first time it was so… suggestive. It usually only were cute dreams ; them playing games together, going on a quest together, building robots together, going to the arcade together, building guns together, etc. And eventually, there always would be a more romantic feel to them : Nepgear brushing a strand of her dark hair behind her ear, telling her she's beautiful, looking in her eyes, taking her hand, sometimes even confessing her love to the blushing and speechless girl. But all those dreams had one, infuriating thing in common : they always ended when she was about to share a kiss with the purple-haired girl. The recent one didn't stand out from the others on that matter, thanks to Noire's intervention. She was glad though that her first kiss wasn't with her sister… It would have been pretty awkward to explain to anyone.

If there was one thing that the recent dream didn't share with the others, it was the feeling of reality it had. All those doubts, those fears that haunted her… Just thinking about them made her feel uncomfortable, made her want to cry. She had been living with those troubling thoughts ever since she had accidentally fallen in love with Planeptune's CPU candidate, but having them thrown at her face like that, in such a short amount of time, deeply destabilized her. Those uncertainties about Nepgear's feelings were ever present in her mind. She had seen so many signs in their relationship, but really, how could it even be possible for such a sweet girl to love someone cold and heartless like herself? She usually treated the other goddess-in-training quite miserably and it made her feel sick, but she couldn't do otherwise, Nepgear must never discover what she truly felt for her. She most probably would feel betrayed that Uni abused their friendship like that.

And even if by some sort of cruel turn of fate, her feelings were returned, she couldn't bear disappointing the purple-haired girl, and she knew she would. She had nothing to offer as a girlfriend, she couldn't properly demonstrate affection and there were high chances that she wouldn't be able to be honest about herself with her lover, as much as she would want to. Nepgear would be unhappy with her. And if there was one thing in the world Uni had ever wished, it was for Nepgear's happiness.

The black-haired girl was still deep in thought when, suddenly, a bush caught her attention. A purple bush with white D-pads on it. Not having completely reconnected with reality yet, she wondered what such a peculiar bush was doing there and approached it… but soon realized that it was actually Neptune's hair poking out of the other bushes around it. Planeptune's CPU was busy doing… whatever a Neptune does.

Hoping that her sister's girlfriend hadn't spotted her, Uni slowly, quietly made her way back towards the Basilicom, not wanting to attract the weird creature's attention. But unfortunately for Uni, the planeptunian annoyance definitely had spotted her, her eyes too now poking out of the vegetation surrounding her. She jumped out of her self-proclaimed perfect cover and started running after Uni.

"Heeeeey, Noire Jr.!"

"… " *Uni started running too*

"C'mon, don't ignore your awesome new onee-chan like that!"

"… " *Uni continued to blatantly ignore Neptune*

"HEEEEEY! Don't run away from me! Meeting me is definitely an important event since I am the main character of the Neptunia series! Well, except for that game where Nep Jr. was the protag., but I came back with a bang in the third game! Soooo, what I mean is that you're definitely fleeing from a plot-progression flag Noire Jr.!"

"… " *Uni tried shooting at Neptune to slow her down, but it was ineffective*

"Aww shucks. Here I was trying to be nice with my new little sis' by sharing some juicy information about Nep Jr. with you… Guess I'll have to keep the little fantasies she had about you this morning to myself then…"

"!" *This caught the wild Uni's attention*

"Something about a certain type of proposal I think…"

"!?" *Uni stopped dead in her tracks* "W-What kind of proposal?"

"Well… I might be willing to share more information with you Noire Jr. if you call me onee-chan… Y'know, since I'm your sister's girlfriend and all that…"

"That will never happen! And stop calling me that stupid nickname!"

"Aww… Well then, I guess I'll just go and look for my little Noire…"

"W-Wait!"

" 'Twas a nice little conversation we ha…"

"O-Onee-chan, please tell me what you wanted to say about Nepgear…"

"Ooooh, so bribing you with information about Nep Jr. really was a good method to make you call me onee-chan..."

"I did what you asked me to do! S-So now, tell me about t-that proposal…"

"Weeell, I think Nep Jr. might have had a little fantasy about you being on the receiving end of her wedding proposal… And she definitely was enjoying the idea of you accepting it..."

"W-W-Wedding!?"

Neptune then spotted a purple dot in the sky behind Uni coming their way. She didn't want Nepgear to find out she was with her beloved, so she needed to get to the main point of this little talk.

"You should definitely ask Nep Jr. about that next time you see her! Now then, I'll take my leave with a little advice for you, since you so willingly called me onee-chan and I'm feeling like giving tips today : my little sis' isn't as persistent as I am you know. Noire could have rejected me another 35 times and I wouldn't have abandoned my quest to make her mine. As if I would really have stopped after only the 18th attempt. Pfft, never in ever. But Nep Jr. isn't like that. She doesn't want to bother people, so if you reject her too much, she'll stop trying to get her feelings through to you and then R.I.P., you end up in the bad ending route. Soooo, don't waste your chance here!"

Having finished her speech, Neptune transformed and took off for the Basilicom, most probably to go disturb Noire. Uni just stayed there, thinking about what she just heard. So… Nepgear m-might share her feelings… This made the black-haired CPU candidate blush, but it didn't change anything to the fact that she was no good for the other girl. She still was a tsundere (though she would never admit it to anyone) who wouldn't be able to show honesty even if her life depended on it. And the whole purpose of her life revolved around her work for her nation, there was no place for love in it. Nepgear could definitely find someone who suited her better.

Still trying to convince herself of that, Uni was about to head back to the Basilicom when a scream stopped her. Someone was screaming her name. She looked around and saw no one. She then looked up at the sky and saw Purple Sister flying at full speed towards her. Was she… gonna crash on her?

The collision was violent, but Purple Sister grabbed the lastationite girl and shielded her from the impact, holding her tightly while crashing a few trees. As soon as the dust flying in the air dissipated, the transformed CPU candidate got them up and held the still shocked Uni, who just went through a near-death experience, at arm's length.

"UNI! Please go on a date with me!"

* * *

 _Omake_

Purple Heart silently landed on the balcony outside of Noire's office and disengaged HDD. Neptune then quietly crawled on the floor towards the unsuspecting tsundere. Or so Neptune thought, but really, she might as well have crashed through the glass doors and it would have been more subtle. Planeptune's CPU had the tendency to find herself really funny, so she was snickering all the way to Noire's desk. Also, a purple and white clad girl crawling on a red carpet wasn't exactly the definition of "subtility ".

When Neptune was just beside her girlfriend, she jumped up, trying to startle her lover.

"HEY NOIRE! You know what's on the menu tonight? ME-N-U!"

"Hurgh, I'm begging to anyone who hears my prayer : please make Neptune stop saying those stupid pick-up lines she annoys me with ever since we started dating."

"Damn girl, is your name Wi-Fi? 'Cause I'm feeling a connection!"

"No, my name's Noire and I'm trying to work here if you haven't noticed, so keep quiet!"

"Aww, you're no fun Nowaru! C'mon!"

But Noire just ignored Neptune. The purple-haired girl wasn't just gonna let the other girl work if she could stop her from doing that, and thus tried every means of distraction : stealing her girlfriend's papers, laying on her desk and her papers like an annoying cat, pushing her chair around, covering Noire's eyes, etc. But nothing worked, Lastation's CPU definitely was annoyed, but she didn't want to play Neptune's games. So the lazy goddess settled on pouting and hugging Noire from the side, cuddling against her.

"C'mon Noire, give little ol' me some attention here…"

Unfortunately, Noire stayed stoic. But she didn't brush Neptune off, so the girl kept cuddling her working girlfriend. Until Noire suddenly grabbed her and seated her on her lap. She then placed one hand on Neptune's tummy to hold her and sorted through her papers with her other one.

"Now, stay still."

And Neptune happily obliged, resting her head in the crook of Noire's neck while the taller girl laid her chin on her girlfriend's fluffy hair, a smile on her lips.

* * *

 **A/N :** I don't remember Neptune canonically calling Uni "Noire Jr. ", but I love the idea of her trying to be like a big sister to the younger tsundere since she's dating Noire, so I made her call Uni that. And some of you might have noticed similarities between Noire and Uni's and Neptune and Nepgear's worries and ways of considering things, and that's actually my goal as I believe that since the older sisters basically raised their little sisters and were their only references, the candidates would copy a lot their only role model, resulting in similarities like that. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 : Courage

**A/N :** Sorry for the late update guys, I spent last weekend checking yuri videos on YouTube (go watch the video named Garden of Glass [Garasu no Hanazono] (Eng Sub) EliNozo by Cry, it's hilariously perfect, this song is so gay I can't even...). And the weekend before last one was spent rewriting the 3 first chapters of my fic instead of writing a new one, since I wanted this story to have a solid base.

I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 4 : Courage

"UNI! Please go on a date with me!"

She must have misheard. That was the only plausible explanation for this. Nepgear didn't just ask her to go on a date so suddenly. It was impossible. Her ears must have malfunctioned, the crash was pretty brutal after all. The other girl probably asked for... today's date. Yeah. That must be it.

"Oh right, first, are you okay Uni? I'm sorry, I miscalculated my landing a bit, I was in such a hurry…"

"I-It's fine… Wait no! That was dangerous Nepgear! What were you thinking?!"

"I was just so impatient to see you! I had an inspiring discussion with onee-chan this morning and it got me all fired up. So, hum, please tell me your answer!"

"Huh… Well… Today, we are July 3rd."

"What?"

"You asked me for today's date, so here, I told you. Didn't you have time to look at your calendar or something before rushing here?"

"Wait, I didn't ask for today's date, I asked if you wanted to..."

"To tell you today's date, and I did! Now, drop that subject already, the date won't change even if you ask me again! And now I must go back to the Basilicom, I have work to do."

"No no you misheard what I said! I asked you to go on a date with me!"

"T-That's impossible! Totally impossible!"

"Awww, but why?"

"Because... Dates are temporal references, not a physical thing, so we can't actually go on them!"

"... Seriously? Come on Uni, stop being so stubborn already! You know what I meant!" *pout*

"( _Nepgear is so cute when she's pouting... Wait, no no no, this is not the time for that kind of gay thoughts, get a grip Uni!_ ) Well, I still can't, because I... I'm too busy!"

"But, I didn't even tell you what I wanted to…"

"I-It doesn't matter, as I'll be busy for the next few... years. So I can't go on a date with you, sorry."

"You're busy because you're working right? So then, how about we stay here at your Basilicom for the date? Hum, what could we do while you're working... Ah, I have an idea! How about I give you a massag..."

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"But you look all tense... Let me just watch a couple of videos on NepTube and I'll be ready! It's the least I can do for you, since you're always working so hard. You're so admirable Uni, I have to try my best too!"

" _(She's so sweet and caring... It's hard to resist her charisma, but I must! And I also must do something about all this stupid blood rushing to my face...)_ I'm sorry but I'll have to decline. I kind of... already have my quota of massages for today."

"Hum... This is a complete change of subject, but goodness you're so red Uni, are you okay?"

Okay, this was really getting out of hand. All she could do was stare at Nepgear with her eyes wide and mouth open. The purple-haired girl was saying the exact same things she had said in her dream this morning! Maybe not in the same order, but everything was there! Could it be she had a... prophetic dream? Would Nepgear suddenly propose to... to do it here in the wilderness? Wouldn't that be skipping way too much steps!?

No no no, Nepgear was a reasonable girl, there wasn't a hint of malice in those beautiful eyes currently staring in her own, only worry. The lastationite girl needed to get out of this soon though, her poor heart was already beating so fast, she was afraid it would jump out of her chest. Neptune might have implied that her little sister could actually be interested in her just a few minutes earlier, but this was way still too fast for her tsundere preferences. She had enough information to process already.

That's when her golden occasion happened : Nepgear's N-Gear started playing some weird song saying _Nepu-Nepu-Nii! It's your awesome big sis, answer nepu!_.

"You should totally take that call, it might be important!"

"It's from onee-chan... I'm sorry Uni, I won't take too long!"

"Take all the time you need! Don't worry about me!"

*Nepgear answered her N-Gear* "Hello, onee-chan? Is everything alrig... What, why? ... You have something to tell Uni?"

Said twin-tailed girl, who had been slowly retreating to the Basilicom, abruptly stopped and turned around in horror. She didn't like the sound of that. Not at all. Neptune wanting to talk to her was definitely a very, very bad sign.

"I-I'm not sure I want to put you on speaker though… NO PLEASE DON'T TELL HER ABOUT THIS MORNING! Alright, I'm putting you on speaker okay!"

*Neptune's voice through the N-Gear* "Heya Noire Jr.! How are you doing on this fine day? Me I'm doing just fine, even more since Noire just told me a funny little story that happened this morning between you and her. Something about you trying to kiss my cute girlfriend 'cause you were having a naughty dream in which you were about to engage in some sexy times on Noire's desk with a girl we all know pretty well and..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SHUT UP! Hung up Nepgear, hung up!"

"You tried to kiss Noire and had a naughty dream about another girl we know well?! And.. And I thought that you actually..."

"I-It's not what you think this is! I'll explain everything, just hung up, please!"

"S-So Uni doesn't like me back after all… *snif* I understand now why you were avoiding the subject… I-I'm so sorry I asked you to go on a date with me, I-I swear I didn't know you liked someone else! I wouldn't have bothered you like this if I had known… *snif snif* I'll go back to Planeptune now…"

"No wait Nepgea…"

*Neptune through the N-Gear again* "Don't be so sad Nep Jr.! Listen to this : y'see, you were the one whom Uni was brutally about to..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SHUT UP NEPTUNE! And it's not as if it was me who was on top! ... Wait no, that's not what I..."

"I was the one in that dream? And wait, I was topping!?" *Nepgear blushed profusely*

"I-I-I… Hum… This isn't… A-ANYWAYS, weren't you the one fantasizing about m-marrying me this morning!?"

"WAAAAH, HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT! ONEE-CHAN, I'M SURE IT'S YOU WHO TOLD UNI! And you dared threaten me to reveal that to her if I didn't put the N-Gear on speaker!"

*Neptune again* "Weeeeell, I think my role is pretty done here, so enjoy your date you two! Bye bye~"

"I'm not finished yet talking to you onee-cha…"

But Neptune had already hung up. Defeated, Nepgear sighed then shyly looked at Uni. She took one of her hands in hers, caressing it gently with her thumb, and brought it close to her heart so the other girl could feel how nervous she too was. The poor tsundere was still opening and closing her mouth like a fish, she probably was overwhelmed by the events, not having processed them entirely yet. But with all this new information, Nepgear couldn't wait anymore to ask Uni on a date again.

"P-Please go on that date with me! I would really, really like it if we could, you know, talk about us, maybe… A-And don't try to deny that something is going on between us! Now that I know about that dream, you can't fool me anymore!"

"Wha…!? Okay, I'll go on that date on one condition : you never, ever mention that dream again!"

"Yay! Uni accepted to go on a date with me. I'm so happy he he. And I'll respect your condition of course!"

"( _Anyways, it's not as if I wouldn't have accepted eventually in the first place…_ )"

"Aww really! He he, I'm so glad to hear you say that Uni! Alright then, I'll be going back to Planeptune to get prepared for tonight! I'll come pick you up at 4:00 this afternoon okay!"

"What, did I say that out loud? And wait, tonight?! Isn't that a little fas…"

But Nepgear, in all her excitement, wasn't listening to her anymore. Actually, the purple-haired girl was too busy staring at her like she was her most beautiful treasure and suddenly hugged her tightly. Uni didn't know how, but she managed to stay conscious through it all. She watched in a daze Nepgear backing away shyly and turning around to take her leave. But as she was about to transform, Planeptune's CPU candidate suddenly realized how her sister could intervene at such an appropriate moment earlier. She must have been able to hear their discussion. She took out her N-Gear and activated an application on it. The device started beeping and the planeptunian girl made her way towards where it was beeping the loudest : some bushes not far away.

Uni noticed that the purple-haired goddess was heading towards where Neptune was hiding when she found her before all this emotional disaster started. Was it possible that the stupid annoyance had actually...

Her train of thoughts came to a complete halt, again, and a blush flared on her cheeks, again, when the object of her affections suddenly bent over in a very revealing manner to search the bushes. It gave her a magnifi... hum-hum, an absolutely not interesting view of her legs. B-But… I-If she just lowered herself a little, she would be able to see her pan…

Nepgear then stood up and showed Uni two little microphones that were hidden in the vegetation. Was that… a grin she saw on the techno-loving girl's lips? She probably was just proud to have found out Neptune's trickery. She definitely didn't show off her legs like that on purpose…

The purple-haired CPU candidate finally activated HDD and took off with a big wave of the hand, leaving the black-haired tsundere alone with her thoughts. Making her way back to the Basilicom, Uni was still processing everything that just happened. Things were progressing way too fast to her liking, but she sure was slow at processing as well. So, she would be going on a date with Nepgear tonight huh. A date with Nepgear. A date...

WAIT, A DATE!?

...

Noire was glaring at the top of Neptune's head, who was still giggling and comfortably seated on her lap. She thought about pushing her down... but their current position was way too cozy for that. After all, the small girl was perfectly sized for cuddles. She still had to voice her displeasure about her girlfriend's behavior though.

"NEPTUNE! What were you thinking, revealing that kind of embarrassing information to Nepgear!? That was a private matte..."

"C'mon Nowaru, don't try to deny that you too want to see them get together already! They would never have gotten anywhere with how things were going, they needed a little push. And little ol' me here was kindly willing to lend a hand! And y'know, you could have hung up my N-Gear anytime. Plus, you're the one who went all 'Nowawaaa!?' mode, almost imploded and started rambling about Uni's dream when I asked to have sex on your desk. So you can't put all the blame on me! How could I have kept such juicy information to myself!? Impossible Noire, im-po-ssi-ble I tell you!"

"D-Don't bring this up again! I didn't willingly give this information to you in the first place! I had to explain mysel…"

"And I thought I finally had discovered one of the wildest fantasies of the workaholic Nowaru. But no, it was just little Uni who had a naughty dream with Nep Jr. as the protagonist and your desk being the dungeon to explore... Along other steamy, adult things…"

"Neptune! Don't phrase it like that! And it wasn't that much of a naughty dream, Uni told me they hadn't done anything yet when I woke her up."

"Noire, do you really think Uni would have told you if she had actually done something with Nep Jr.? "

"... Please, let's stop talking about that..."

"Alright, alright, but y'know..."

Neptune turned around to straddle Noire and activated HDD. When the light finally faded away, Lastation's CPU was greeted with the sight of Purple Heart now standing on her lap, lust darkening her blue eyes and tongue slowly licking her lips. The other goddess also had significantly less clothes than she usually wore in that form, as in, only her sexy lingerie left "less clothes ". It didn't take a genius to understand what the voluptuous woman wanted from the black-haired CPU…

The purple-haired temptress made eye contact with her prey and started grinding her body on Noire's in a sensual, lascivious motion. She then brought her mouth to her prisoner's ear and gently nibbled on it.

"I wasn't joking about making love on your desk, my sweet Noire..."

The tsundere's breath hitched in her throat. It wasn't the first time the twin-tailed woman ended up in this kind of situation, but Purple Heart was always as sexy as the first time they had done it together. The black-haired girl just wanted to enjoy this and lose herself in the voluptuous CPU's caresses, but a little something was bothering her. A desire she had ever since they started engaging in sexual intercourse that hadn't been fulfilled yet, even though she tried previously on many occasions. Gathering all the willpower she had left, Noire gently cupped Purple Heart's cheek and turned her head to look in her eyes.

"W-Wait Neptune, how about hum... how about you stay in your human form this time?"

"Hum...? Why would I stay in my human state? You certainly mustn't have any interest in the underdeveloped body I have in that form... You don't have to force yourself, my love, this is more than enough for me."

Before Noire could try talking again, Purple Heart was kissing her passionately, pressing her body on her hers while still grinding her hips close to her core. She would have liked to make love with Neptune in her human form for once though... Her girlfriend had always been in HDD each time they had engaged in any kind of intimate intercourse, claiming that her goddess body was more interesting and fitting for a woman such as Noire.

And even though the black-haired goddess still wanted to try convincing her lover to turn back in her human form, Noire had to admit, she had been sexually frustrated for a little while now... It had been a few weeks since they had last made love, and Lastation's CPU definitely desired Neptune.

Therefore, she couldn't ruin this occasion by insisting too much. She didn't know when such a situation would happen again. The purple-haired girl was barely ever in the mood for intimate activities and was easily turned off. She did like to cuddle a lot though ; the girl was a literal cuddle monster.

But cuddles weren't enough for Noire, she needed more, she wanted more. Physical affection like hugs and such weren't natural for her, so she feared she didn't properly convey to Neptune all the love she had for her. And she couldn't voice it either, her tsundere nature forbidding her from being honest about her feelings, she could barely be romantic. Thus, sexual interaction was the only option she had left. The black-haired woman always felt shy when it came to that, but it was what she felt the more comfortable with. And it also helped her to be a bit more honest with Neptune for a short while afterwards.

But Noire didn't want to impose sexuality on her girlfriend. The poor girl was already so self-conscious about her own body, she played it off as if it was nothing, but the twin-tailed woman knew better. She had seen the way Neptune looked at her naked self in the mirror when they were taking a bath together, she had seen her reaction when Purple Heart's more developed body was mentioned by her friends, she had seen the way she looked with envy in her eyes at her other self. The purple-haired CPU too desired an adult body, one she could be proud of. She didn't want the childish looking one she had right now. And Noire was afraid that it would get even worst if she started initiating their love-making sessions, since Neptune would feel like she needed to be Purple Heart for that and Lastation's CPU was afraid the small girl eventually thought it better to always be in her HDD form when they were together. Which definitely wasn't Noire's desire. She very much liked and preferred her cuddly and energetic little Neptune. Thus, she had decided on letting her love lead those matters.

The black-haired goddess was brought back to the world when Purple Heart ran her tongue over her lips during their kissing, asking for permission to enter. Noire's lust finally flared up, she couldn't hold back anymore. She needed this, so she greedily opened her mouth to let her lover in. It was Neptune who had initiated things, so she must have been wanting it as much as her.

But the other woman suddenly stopped and retreated, a smirk on her lips. She then slid one finger under Noire's collar, stood up from her lap and took a seat on her desk instead, dragging the black-haired woman along with her and trapping her by clutching her legs around the twin-tailed goddess.

"I said making love on your desk, not your chair, lovely."

Purple Heart then brought Noire in for another kiss. It was tender at first, but it quickly became passionate and needy, their tongues swirling together and fighting for dominance. The purple-haired woman then busied herself with undoing her girlfriend's lacy outfit.

...

Noire was breathing heavily, sprawled on her desk, bared chest heaving up and down and eyes closed. Purple Heart was laying on her side beside her and caressing her love gently, running her hand slowly up and down her torso, kissing her cheek every now and then, trying to help her cute tsundere recover from their recent activities. While her black-haired lover was relaxing, Planeptune's CPU discreetly summoned her N-Gear and sent the message she had prepared earlier for a few future partners in crime.

"What troubles are you... planning again Neptune?"

"Nothing bad my sweet Noire... Well, ready for round 4?"

"W-Wait… Aren't you tired to be in HDD? … Y-You could..."

"Don't worry about me lovely, I'm perfectly fine, but thank you for asking."

Purple Heart had already gotten on top of her when Noire decided things wouldn't happen like this again. If her girlfriend didn't want to turn back in her human form, then she would fulfill another desire she had.

The black-haired woman grabbed her lover's waist with one arm and lifted herself on her elbow with the other. She then turned around in a swift motion to dominate the purple-haired goddess and was met with no resistance from her love. Finally, she positioned herself on top of the other CPU with a smirk and slowly ventured her hand lower and lower…

* * *

 **A/N :** So that's it for today. I didn't raise the rating to M because I didn't think I was explicit enough to be worth one. This story eventually will become adult rated, but much later, and it will be about Nepgear and Uni. And I'm still a little unsure about how I handled Nepgear and Uni's conversation about their date, I didn't want Uni to look stupid, just really in denial, so if you have some constructive criticism to make, I'm all ears!

And as always, feel free to leave a review, I like to read what you think about my story! I hope you like it so far!


	5. Chapter 5 : Unwavering

**A/N :** Wow, already a bit over one month since I started this fic. I'm so happy that so many people liked it ; 24 favorites, 28 followers and 10 reviews so far. Thanks a lot guys for the appreciation, it means a lot to me. And you people were on fire last chapter, I really appreciate the time you guys took to write me reviews 😊. And here I thought it was a meh chapter, didn't happen much in it ha ha. I hope you'll like this one too.

And now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 5 : Unwavering

After Nepgear's departure, Uni decided to go release some stress at the shooting range Noire had set up for her in the basement of their Basilicom. The tsundere was still trying to cope with the fact that she would go on a date with the one she loved. Tonight, no less.

The current day was getting pretty tiring and stressful : starting the ball with her dream this morning, then waking up trying to kiss Noire and reassuring the older tsundere after rejecting her help, followed by Neptune revealing Nepgear's fantasy, then said purple-haired CPU candidate literally crashing on her to ask her on a date and finally, Neptune being her usual pain in the ass and telling Nepgear about her dream.

And the day wasn't even over yet, actually, the worst was still to come. Her date with Nepgear. Why did the other girl want it to be tonight? Her stress levels were already pretty high, making it through that date without irreversibly embarrassing herself or just shutting down would be a miracle at this point. And she didn't have time to properly prepare herself if it was that soon...

N-Not that she had to prepare herself for anything. It was already decided, she would turn Nepgear down tonight and that would be the end of it all.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Uni took place at one the stalls in the dimly lit room and activated the mechanism that brought forth the cardboard dummy used for practice. She had subconsciously chosen the ancient dragon one it seemed. Each stall had a different model shaped as a monster findable in Gamindustri. She could also, if she wanted, enter a virtual simulation, or just go with the simple 3D cardboard model like today. It was to help her be more precise with her bullets, no matter the enemy. Kei really had a brilliant idea when designing the place under Noire's supervision.

Finally summoning her weapon for the day, a simple handgun, she took her combat stance and aimed at the target on the dragon's torso.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, emptied her mind as Noire always told her to do, and...

" _I had so much fun tonight with you, Uni! Thank you for accepting to go on that date with me!_ "

Bang! Her shot hit the bull's eye. She was here to prevent being distracted and having those kind of thoughts that would waver her determination! Even if Nepgear had fun with her tonight, she would still reject the purple-haired girl!

Deep breathing again, she went through the same ritual to calm herself and...

" _But um... This isn't the only thing I wanted to tell you..._ "

Bang! Her shot hit just beside the bull's eye.

No! Even if Nepgear had something else to tell her, she wouldn't let her say it! She was going to answer that she too had a great time with her, since she most probably would, but that them as a couple was impossible. Nothing, nothing at all could sway her willpower!

With a little twitch of her eyebrow, she took her stance again, closed her eyes and tried really hard to empty her mind...

" _I wanted to know if... I-If you wanted to be my girlfriend! Please, go out with me!_ "

Bang! The bullet barely hit the target at all. Uni was blushing fiercely, her heart beating incredibly fast. W-Would Nepgear ask her to become her girlfriend so fast? The other CPU candidate seemed pretty eager about them becoming more intimate earlier this morning...

Okay, keep calm, deep breathing. Now wasn't the time to be having such thoughts. Uni inspired and expired a few times, then took her position again, now with a flushed face, and attempted to empty her mind...

 _Nepgear was staring lovingly at her and Uni couldn't break the eye contact, even with all her might. It felt as if an unknown force was forbidding her from looking away, instead making her slowly drown more and more in those magnificent purple eyes with every passing second. Her crush smiled fondly and took one of her hands in hers to gently kiss the back of it without ever breaking eye contact. She then slowly started to inch her head closer to hers, shrinking the already small gap between them. Their noses were brushing against each other and Uni could feel her love's warm breath on her lips. The purple-haired girl closed her eyes and the tsundere shakily did the same thing. Nepgear gently cupped her cheek, tilted her head a bit and slowly approached her lips to make contact with..._

BANG! Uni's eyes flew open for the second time that day and stressfully looked around, hoping no one saw her embarrassing display of trying to kiss an invisible Nepgear. No one in sight, thank the goddesses. The CPU candidate then looked down at the firearm she had accidentally pulled the trigger of while daydreaming. That could have been really dangerous. She stared at it a bit more with an incredulous look on her face... Then abruptly threw it away in a fit of rage, the gun colliding with the cardboard model and getting stuck in it.

Damn it! Even when she was awake and fantasizing of her own will, she still couldn't get to the damn moment when she would finally kiss Nepge...

NO NO NO NO, it's not as if that would ever happen anyway! She was still dead set on rejecting the planeptunian girl tonight, she wouldn't let this stupid unknown force (most probably called ''love'') take control of her. She was the perfect example of utter self-control... Or at least, she was trying to convince herself that she was.

Though... That same small part of her that had convinced her to take upon Nepgear's offer in her dream this morning, her figurative ''heart'' as they called it, came back to whisper in her head. Was it really necessary for her to reject Nepgear? She could try it out couldn't she? Wasn't she being too harsh on herself, thinking she wasn't fit as Nepgear's girlfriend? The other girl knew her pretty well and was still trying to get them to be closer than mere friends, after all...

Argh, why was all of this so complicated!? That small voice was making her waver again! However! She couldn't let herself get distracted from her work, from her duty towards her nation with something as futile as love. Her people were counting on her. They would always come first, not matter what, or who. She owed them her life after all... If they stopped believing in her, she would cease to exist...

But, was that the real reason she wanted to reject Nepgear? Deep down, she knew the truth. She knew the other CPU candidate deserved better than her, even if her ''heart'' didn't agree on this. The purple-haired girl was such a sweetheart, such a caring person, and Uni just... wasn't enough. She wasn't kind enough, wasn't honest enough, generous enough, nice enough, anything enough to even dream about standing at Nepgear's side... The girl she loved was shining so much while she, on the other hand...

Suddenly, Uni's N-Gear started vibrating in its pocket against her leg, pulling the black-haired girl out of her grim mood. She realized at the same time that her plan of not getting distracted had failed completely. With a sigh, she took the electronic device out of its pocket and noticed that she was receiving message after message from various people. What was going on now? She took a seat on the little board used to stabilize the shooter's arms while aiming. Noire would scream if she saw her, but she wasn't there, wasn't she?

She opened the first notification. It was from Vert : " _Nepgear's true and righteous sister is giving you her blessing in your journey towards eventual dating with my little sister. If you ever need recommendations, be it for a good yuri game to ways to spice up your intimate life, don't hesitate to contact me, I'll gladly obtain for you what is needed._ " Uni just stared blankly at the message. What was the meaning of this? And what "intimate life"? I-It's not as if it would ever get to that point. Mark her words, she was still going to reject Nepgear!

She decided to open the next message, trying to understand what was happening and being just a little curious too. Not that her decision would change in any case. It was from Blanc : " _Please start dating Nepgear already, I'm tired of getting bothered by Neptune about this. I was getting at the good part of my book when she started annoying me again because of you. Do something._ " Did Neptune... ask people to encourage her accepting Nepgear's feelings? She shouldn't be surprised, seeing how the purple-haired CPU had decided to stick her nose in their business. Honestly, not having that… thing with spiky hair as her sister-in-law was almost a convincing enough argument to not date Nepgear. ... Oh wait… She already was her sister-in-law. Damn it, Noire!

Uni sighed and opened the third message, from Ram. Might as well read them all, it's not as if she could be swayed that easily anyway... " _Hey Uni, Neptune asked us to tell you to go for it. Me and Rom don't know what that means, and onee-chan won't tell us, but you probably know, so go for it! ~Ram Yeah, go for it... ~Rom_ " So Neptune had even involved poor Rom and Ram in this...

The next one was from Chika : " _If you could finally start dating that hindrance named Nepgear, my dear sister Vert could finally pay attention to only I again. So do it!_ " Uni's brow quirked a bit, but nothing more. She couldn't say she was really surprised by Chika's motive, really. Though, Nepgear was far from being a hindrance! The tsundere almost wanted to give the woman a piece of her mind, but remembered that she had never actually talked to the real green-haired woman, she only spoke with that poor imitation Underling did that somehow fooled everyone, so it was pretty useless to pick a fight with someone she didn't even know.

The fifth one was from Mina : " _I'm so happy for you and Nepgear to have found someone whom you wish to spend your life with. I must say that I had a feeling you two would eventually grow close when you visited Lowee together during the ASIC crisis. You fitted each other so perfectly, it was adorable! Oh, and if you ever decide to have children during my lifetime, I'll gladly be their caretaker if you so wish for. I'm sure Rom and Ram would be pleased to have friends!_ " S-S-Spend her life with!? C-C-Children?! How many steps had just been skipped!?

It would be best for her poor heart to just forget about that and read the next one already. It was from Kei. Uni was pretty curious about what their oracle had to say, though she did have a hunch : " _Dear Uni. If you ever wish to take Lady Nepgear as your spouse, you shan't worry, for she is of a social standing equal to yours, thus a more than acceptable party, and a well-respected CPU candidate in her own nation. I also believe that your reputation among Lastation's citizens shouldn't be affected, as they seem to be quite fond of Lady Nepgear. It would actually be of great help to redeem Planeptune in our people's eyes, as Lady Nepgear is a hard-working CPU candidate and that is what the population of Lastation expects from their goddesses. Which is quite the opposite from Lady Neptune, whom lastationite citizens aren't quite fond of due to her laziness and overall personality. Good luck and farewell._ " As expected, Kei's message was of a business nature. But Uni still was glad that their oracle felt like Nepgear was an adequate party and that her people would accept her... Not that it would change her decision! And what was it with her and Nepgear getting married!? First Mina and now Kei? Did they look like a married couple that much already?!

It was better not to overthink this subject, in case she got distracted again. Finally, the last message was from Histoire. Uni was curious about what the little fairy-like being had to say, and was overall surprised that she backed Neptune in her little scheme. " _I'll always remember the day when Nepgear was born and I introduced her to Neptune. It was one of the most beautiful days of my life and I can say for sure that it also was for our CPU, probably even more for her than for me._

 _It came as a shock that Planeptune was the first nation to have a CPU candidate. We didn't have the highest shares at the time and even nowadays, the reason why Nepgear was the first candidate to come to life still is a mystery. Maybe our people wished to have a goddess that would actually work..._

 _When we led her out of the sanctuary and brought her in the city, we found out that poor Nepgear was actually scared of the world and a really shy person. She was clinging to her sister all the time. She didn't have much self-confidence and couldn't believe in herself. Even as time passed by and she grew more mature, Nepgear stayed dependent of Neptune a lot._

 _You might not be aware of this Uni, but you were the one who paved Nepgear's road to self-confidence through the ASIC crisis. She saw you as such a strong and confident girl, you made her realize how dependent on Neptune she still was. She wanted to prove to you that she was a reliable CPU candidate and more than anything, she wanted to be your friend._

 _And as your relationship grew closer, Nepgear looked genuinely happier and happier. You might not know, but you were the first girl her age she met and the first friend she made by herself. As such, you always had a special place in her heart._

 _Thus, my advice is that you listen to what your own heart is telling you right now, just like Nepgear did to reach out to you and permit for the relationship you both now have to be created. You too have the right to happiness, dear Uni, and I know it takes a lot of courage, but don't be afraid to follow the way your heart is showing you._ "

The black-haired girl was clutching her N-Gear so hard the knuckles of her shaking hand were white when she finished reading Histoire's message, trying to hold back the surge of emotions that wanted to invade her heart. Her sweet Nepgear... She wanted to smile and cry at the same time. She didn't know she had left such an impression on the planeptunian girl. Was the other girl really happier since they became friends? Did she really help Nepgear have more confidence in herself? It was ironic though, as she herself still depended on Noire a whole lot and she always had. The purple-haired girl now was, and always had been, the independent and strong one. Uni relied on her so much...

She sighed and closed her eyes. Listen to her heart Histoire wrote huh… She sure knew what her heart wanted but...

Out of the blue, her N-Gear vibrated again. Was there someone who hadn't messaged her yet? She cracked an eye open, turned the screen on... and both eyes opened wide as she saw the sender. It was from Noire. Uni hastily opened the notification to read its content.

" _Uni, you mustn't follow me on the path of loneliness. Give poor Nepgear a chance, don't be a such tsundere._ "

All Uni could do was facepalm. Hard. Was that really supposed to fool her?

" _What do you want again Neptune? Haven't you done enough yet today?_ "

" _Nepu!_ _How did you know it was me? My imitation of Noire was perfect_!"

" _No, it wasn't perfect at all, are you stupid? Onee-chan would never use the word 'tsundere' and wouldn't write… like that at all! Anyways, can you please give her N-Gear back to my sister, I need to tell her something._ "

" _Sorry, Noire is unavailable right now, please try again later._ "

" _What, why?_ "

" _Weeeell, we had a lot of fun including naked bodies earlier, so she's resting right now._ "

" _I DIDN'T WANNA KNOW THAT YOU DUMBASS!_ "

" _Hey, you're the one who asked me why Noire couldn't take her N-Gear, I simply gave you an answer! You can't blame me!_ "

" _I am not losing time arguing with you. Just tell onee-chan when she wakes up that I'm going out tonight._ "

" _Oh, she already knows. She was there when I called you and she approved of your date with Nep Jr.! So go and have a blast tonight Noire Jr.! Bye bye~_ "

" _Stop calling me that!_ "

And their conversation ended. She should have known that Neptune was with her sister when she called, where else would have she went after their little talk? Though, she didn't understand why Noire didn't stop her girlfriend from revealing those embarrassing things about her dream. Neptune must had tied her hands or something, her sister wouldn't have let her do that freely.

But…

Wait a second.

Were they actually doing it when Neptune called!? EUW DISGUSTING. ... Wait another second... If her sister was tied up when Neptune called and they were doing… it, did that mean that Noire was into that thing called… BDSM?

Uni was blushing madly and desperately trying to get those images out of her head when she saw the time : it was already 3:00 p.m.! She spent a lot more time in the shooting range than she had planned to. She needed to get ready for the date (and to get those thoughts about her sister out of her head)! She hadn't even chosen what to wear yet... N-Not that she needed to actually look nice or anything...

The tsundere hopped down from her makeshift chair, unsummoned her weapon and left the training installation in a hurry, not even taking the time to put back the dragon model where it was stored. She rushed through the Basilicom to her room to get prepared for the upcoming date. Damn it, her stress was flaring up again, she had actually forgotten for a second about that whole date thing…

* * *

 **A/N :** So that's it for today. Hope you liked it. I decided to include the oracles in this story because I felt like it. They won't have big roles though.

And for those of you who might have already read my fic before, you might have noticed that this chapter was originally part of another one. I cut in two said chapter because I changed a whole scene in the old one and it had became too long, I don't like chapters more than 5k words, its too long to read in my opinion.


	6. Chapter 6 : Wavering

**A/N :** First of all, sorry guys for the overly late update. College restarted last month and I'm in a pretty demanding program, so I don't have much time left to write. But I'll still try to update as often as I can!

Secondly, yay! An update for the third month anniversary of this fic! (Yeah, I'm keeping track of pretty weird anniversaries I know.) I'm just so happy to finally be able to upload a new chapter and I wanted to publish one around the 17th of September. But I had a huge writer's block, since the following chapters cover a pretty important event, so I was worrying about not being able to update.

Finally, already 32 favorites, 38 followers and 16 reviews. Thanks a lot guys for the love! I read every review and try to take them in account as best as I can.

Well then, I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter, and as always, thank you for reading!

* * *

Chapter 6 : Wavering

3:30 p.m. It was time to leave for Lastation. Nepgear looked at herself in the mirror one last time to make sure that everything was perfect. She wanted to look great for Uni! She needed to make a good impression on the girl if she wanted the tsundere to give her a chance.

She had put on her black sailor-uniform because it would fit with the lastationite girl's outfit that would most probably be black. She smiled brightly ; they would look so cute, walking around the city in matching outfits while holding hands. The night would be going pretty well and they both would be basking in each others presence when suddenly, while going down some random stairs, Uni would stumble and fall in slow motion. Then Nepgear, in a prince like manner, would gently catch her and hold her cute black-haired princess in her arms. And then they would look lovingly in each other's eyes, Uni being swept off her feet by her chivalry. Nepgear would gently caress her love's fair skin, place her hand on her cheek and slowly inch closer to her love to share their first kiss. It would last a few sweet seconds, and then it would become more and more passionate and desperate, tongues clashing for dominance, and Nepgear would push the whimpering tsundere against a wall and gently bite her neck and...

Kyaaaa! Noooo, she couldn't do that in public! They definitely weren't there yet! They actually weren't anywhere yet. And of course, that would never happen tonight. Uni wasn't the type of girl who would clumsily stumble in some random stairs... Actually, there were higher probabilities that it would be her who fell and Uni who caught her. The tsundere would then blush fiercely and drop her because of their close proximity.

With a sigh that was quickly replaced by a smile again, as she could hardly contain her excitement, Nepgear went out on the balcony and activated HDD. She then departed for Lastation's Basilicom to go and pick her date up.

The peaceful flight gave her some time to remember the events from this morning. Uni had been so cute trying her best to deviate the conversation to anything other than what Nepgear had actually asked. The tsundere-in-training was always so adorable, she hadn't mastered the art like her big sister yet, so her true feelings usually showed on her face even if the words she said meant something entirely different. And that slip of the tongue Uni had when she accidentally told her she would have accepted to go on that date anyway... How could someone possibly be this cute!? Nepgear just wanted to tightly hug the black-haired girl and never let her go.

But... She hoped she hadn't been too hasty for her shy crush. The other girl had looked genuinely shaken, and not just because she had accidentally crashed onto her after a little miscalculation. Nepgear had to admit, Neptune had fired her up with their little talk during breakfast and she could only think about Uni afterwards. She had asked her on a date on the spur of the moment, actually. She hadn't originally planned to ask her on one so soon, she only wanted to go out as friends tonight and introduce the possibility of being a couple slowly. But, obviously, things got a bit out of hand. Once she had seen the girl she loved, she had been too eager to be able to contain her excitement any longer.

As she was nearing Lastation, the city now in view far away in the distance, Nepgear started worrying that she might not have only miscalculated her landing this morning. She knew Uni was prone to get nervous easily, she had experienced it in the past on multiple occasions when they were spending some time together. More than a few times had the girl looked like she was about to shut down when simple things like a brush of their hands happened or a nice comment was said. And now, she was taking her on a date. Oh she hadn't thought about that. How would Uni react to this kind of particular situation? For Nepgear, it was just an exciting event with the one she loved, but for Uni... It was more like a deathly challenge of how much time would she be able to hold on before fainting.

Goodness, what if Uni had left Lastation's Basilicom while she was getting ready in Planeptune, not trusting herself in being able to overcome such a stressing challenge? What if she brought the tsundere to her limit and the other girl fled to hide from her, not being able to deal with her feelings anymore? What if her love started avoiding her? What if their friendship ended like that, because of her eagerness? Damn it, she should have thought this through, she shouldn't have let her feelings control her!

She needed to get to Lastation's Basilicom faster!

…

"Okay girls, are all your costumes ready?"

Neptune was the one asking the question. She was in a park on the outskirt of Lastation, standing proudly in the middle of the 3 other goddesses and Lowee's CPU candidates. The purple-haired girl was wearing some blue costume with spikes going down her head to her neck, resembling some hyperactive hedgehog. It fitted her, really.

Just beside her was standing a frowning Noire. The older tsundere had her hair down and was wearing a blue cap along a blue shirt and brown pants, while also carrying around a golden sceptre. One might say she looked like a famous cunning raccoon. Lastation's CPU was definitely wondering what she was doing here instead of working, or cosplaying, or practicing her voice acting skills, or… Really, what was she doing here when she had so much more important things to do?

Blanc was busy being suspicious of Vert and keeping a distance from her. The big-breasted woman was giving her a weird look. Lowee's CPU was wearing a green pointy hat along a green tunic and white pants. She also was carrying a fake shield and sword on her back, and an ocarina was attached to her belt. She might look like some cartoony version of a character that dedicated his life to saving a certain princess.

Rom and Ram were running around in matching outfits. Rom was wearing a red cap along a red shirt under overalls with a fake mustache, while Ram was disguised the same except in green clothes instead of red ones. The little girls resembled a certain pair of plumbers who too dedicated their lives to saving princesses. Lowee and saving princesses really, one might believe Blanc had a deep-down fantasy of saving some princess, maybe a busty blonde one in a far far away land across the sea…

Lastly, Leanbox's CPU had her hair up in a ponytail, much like Green Heart's hairstyle, and was wearing a dark, greenish dress with a visor covering her eyes. She vaguely reminded of some alien-hunting chief. And she was busy trying to hug her dear Blanc. Really, the little brown-haired girl was so cute in her costume, Vert couldn't contain herself anymore, screw their "secret" (not-so-secret) relationship.

"Okay gals, I think we are all pretty much ready. So, listen : me and Noire's little juniors' date is starting in 5 minutes. Our mission is to follow them to make sure everything goes just fine and get rid of any potential obstacles, without the lovebirds actually finding us out. Or at the very least trying to not get found out. Which is the reason behind this cosplay event."

"Seriously, why am I even here? I should be working on my new cos… c-console!"

"Hey hey onee-chan, me and Rom were wondering : what's a date?"

"It's something that you two shouldn't worry about. It's reserved only for adults."

"Blanny is right. Dates are activities reserved for couples like your big sister and I or Neptune and Noire."

"What are you even saying, thunder tits!? You and me? Never!"

"I think it is about time that we make our relationship public, dear Blanc. We cannot let Planeptune and Lastation get another step ahead of us by letting sweet little Nepgear and Uni announce their relationship before we do."

Neptune looked at the small crew she had recruited for this special mission and smiled confidently. Yes, she was certain things would unfold just as planned with this over-specialized team. After all, they had the most amazing protagonist, the sexiest tsundere, the easiest angered bookworm, the classic polar opposite twins and finally, the "get anything you want with a little shake of her breasts" fujoshi.

Now, Nep Jr.'s date just needed to get started.

…

4:00 p.m. Purple Sister landed on the balcony outside Lastation's main office and disengaged HDD. Nepgear then opened the double glass doors and was about to step inside when an intense scent washed over her, making her recoil back. Someone had... thoroughly cleaned the room. Particularly Noire's desk. Planeptune's CPU candidate had never seen that desk this shiny and sparkly…

But she didn't have the time to worry about what happened in here! She needed to find Uni as soon as possible. As if making the girl nervous with her impromptu request wasn't enough, the purple-haired girl realized during her flight here that she had forgotten to give the tsundere a meeting place. She needed to find her to make sure her love hadn't fled somewhere Nepgear couldn't find her, and to comfort herself at the same time. She didn't know why, but she had the feeling she wouldn't find her, and it was scaring her. Uni was a big girl and would be fine on her own like she always had, but Nepgear wanted to be at her side to sort through her feelings with her. She couldn't bear the thought of her Uni being in a distressed state and all alone, and she knew the tsundere was prone to hide when she was in emotional distress.

For now, her best guess would probably be Uni's bedroom. The purple-haired CPU candidate made her way to the elevator in the fastest power walk she could, since running would bring Noire's wrath on her and she knew the goddess would somehow know even if she wasn't here right now, quite surprisingly actually. She usually was still working this early in the day. But that wasn't important right now. She entered the elevator hoistway, almost slammed shut the metallic trellis used as a kind of door and repeatedly pushed the button to the black-haired girl's bedroom floor.

The elevator came to a stop a minute later and Nepgear crashed in the hallway, jumping over the metallic fence that didn't even reach her waistline. She quickly walked to the third door on the left, which she knew opened onto Uni's bedroom. She tried to calm her mad heartbeat, laying a hand on her chest and taking a deep breath. Uni would be right behind that door, waiting for her to finally arrive with her foot tapping the floor and she would scold her the second she peeked in the room about not giving her a meeting place. And then they could go and enjoy their evening together, like the lovebirds (she hoped) they would soon become.

Raising her fist, she knocked on the door. She eagerly waited for an answer... but none came. After a few seconds, she tried knocking again. Still no sign of life behind the closed door. With a shaky hand, she then gripped the handle and opened the door slightly to take a quick look inside. Empty. She nervously entered Uni's bedroom, she could count on her hand the number of times she had set foot on that carpeted floor so she felt as if it was a sacred place, and tried calling her love's name. Nothing. She didn't hear any sound either, and she came to the conclusion that Uni definitely wasn't here.

With a nervous sigh, Nepgear exited the room and closed the door behind her. All wasn't lost yet, she had only checked Uni's bedroom for now and her sister's office since she landed there. The tsundere could be anywhere else in the Basilicom, it was a big place after all. Nepgear paced a bit as she tried to figure out where the black-haired girl had the highest probabilities to be. ... The shooting range! She had spent a lot of time with her crush there, which mostly consisted of her admiring Uni practicing her fighting skills.

One way too long elevator ride later, Nepgear was finally standing before the heavy soundproof door of the practice room. She pushed it open, trying to convince herself she would find Uni there, but was quickly disappointed when she only met emptiness. Though, she knew that Uni had been here lately, the turned on lights and the bullet impacts on the ancient dragon cardboard model still hanging in front of one of the stalls being her proof of the fact. It seemed like the tsundere had left in a rush.

With a sigh, Nepgear entered the shooting range and walked to the recently used stall to activate the mechanism that would take back the cardboard dummy to where it was stored. She then turned off the lights and returned in the hallway. When the door finally closed, she leaned her back on it and closed her eyes. Where was Uni? Not in her bedroom, not in her sister's office and not in the shooting range. Her list of the tsundere's frequently visited areas of the Basilicom didn't include much more places. The living room maybe? Uni was still psychologically a teenager like her, so she probably played a few video games too right?

Another ride of elevator later, the purple-haired girl was stepping in the living room. Without much surprise at this point, it was empty. Tears were forming in Nepgear's eyes. Was Uni really this adamant about not going on a date with her that she would just up and leave somewhere unknown for the evening? She had hoped she was just making up stupid fears. But the real question that haunted Nepgear was the reason behind the fact that the tsundere wasn't here right now. Was it really out of nervousness or... because it was _her_? Had she misread the signs she thought she had seen? Maybe Uni really liked someone else...

No no, she shouldn't give up so easily, there were still a lot of places she hadn't checked yet. She would find her, they would talk about all of that and things would get solved. She couldn't have misinterpreted her best friend's behavior that badly. They knew each other so well after all.

And thus, Nepgear checked the kitchen, the bathrooms, the guess rooms, the laundry room, every last corner of the Basilicom she thought about checking but... she was unsuccessful in her desperate search. There wasn't any sign of Uni, nor of Noire at that. Had they gone somewhere together? Noire probably didn't know about their date plan for the evening, maybe the younger sibling had suggested they should head out together? At least it would be a good opportunity to deepen their bond if they had, but that didn't make Nepgear feel any better.

Her last stop was the gazebo in the middle of the lake next to the Basilicom. She knew Uni liked to go there when she was feeling down, most of the time due to her older sister being a little too rude or not paying enough attention to her. The quietness of the place, as well as the beautiful scenery surrounding it, brought peace to the heart. Nepgear would come find her love here during those difficult moments to offer her support and her friendship.

But today, the quietness didn't do any good for the purple-haired girl's grieving heart and bleary eyes. Of course, Uni wasn't there, waiting for her. She was still all alone, all alone to bear her sadness. The dam broke when she sat down on one of the benches : tears streamed freely on her face and she started sobbing, trying in vain to wipe the wetness from her eyes. She had failed utterly as a friend, as a best friend. What a lovestruck idiot she was, who couldn't even listen to what her friend and love interest was saying. Clearly, she had made up those signs she saw as Uni liking her back, she had only seen what she wanted to see. She had the proof here and now : the black-haired girl didn't want to go on a date with her, she probably wasn't even romantically interested in her. She had roughly pushed what she thought were returned feelings on her this morning, she should have understood when the other girl kept trying to deflect the conversation and only agreed in the end to prevent her from mentioning some stupid dream that she likely wasn't even into at all. Neptune probably didn't know who actually was part of that dream and just said it was her to try to help, and Uni felt too bad to say the truth. She was so pathetic it...

That's when she heard faint footsteps. If she wasn't so used to hearing them, she probably wouldn't have noticed at all. But she had and she knew who they belonged to. Uni had learnt to walk quietly, learnt to do everything quietly during her sniper training. But Nepgear wasn't ready to face her yet. She was so ashamed, so...

''Are... Are you alright Nepgear? W-What's wrong?''

When Nepgear lifted her head to look up, wanting to confirm she wasn't hallucinating, she saw that the black-haired girl was standing a few steps away from her, a deeply worried look on her beautiful face. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and confusion was clearly apparent in her red eyes. She was fidgeting a little, it seemed like she wanted to take the last few steps to reach her, but was holding back. Seeing Uni made Nepgear cry even harder and speaking almost impossible.

''I-I-I'm so... *sob* I'm so sorry Uni I *sniff* I shouldn't *sniff* have *sob* forced this on you I'm *sob* I'm such a horrible person *snif* I...''

''Wait a second, what are you even talking about? And you're not a horrible person, where's that coming from?''

''But... *snif* But you didn't even *snif* want to go *sob* on that date *sob* and I didn't listen to you and... *snif*''

''Nepgear, you haven't forced me into anything. I'm a grown girl, I would have told you if I didn't want to... you know... don't make me say it...''

''But, but... *sob*''

''*sigh* Your confidence really comes and goes doesn't it. You were all eager this morning to ask me out on that... d-date, and now you're crying because you think I don't want to go? First, you should have considered that this morning, not like 6 hours later, and second... Well... I-It's not as if I don't want to go or anything... ( _Way to go Uni, patch up the broken pieces of her heart and break it all over again at the end of the night. *internal sigh* She doesn't deserve to be played like that. But at the same time, I can't stand to see her like this..._ )''

''Is... *snif* Is that true?''

''Yeah of course it's true. So come on, cheer up okay? H-Here.''

Before she knew what was happening, Nepgear was embraced by a pair of arms that nervously leaned her head on a small but comfortable chest, her temple now resting on the other girl's collarbone. The black-haired girl's arms then came to a rest on her shoulders, her limbs shaking a little as she held her and... Oh great goddesses... Uni leaned on cheek on the top of her head. The planeptunian girl could feel herself blush fiercely at the contact, her heart beating at the speed of sound. Goodness she now knew how a deer caught in headlights felt. She couldn't even begin to believe it. The unthinkable happened : Uni was initiating a physical contact! She needed to mark this date on her calendar to never ever forget about this moment even in all of her lifetime! This was a dream coming true. All the worries Nepgear had been drowning into for the past minutes just vanished at that simple but sweet gesture. She didn't even understand why she was feeling so down anymore, as from this position, she could feel Uni's heartbeat, and it was beating as fast as her own.

Nepgear smiled brightly and returned the hug, holding her sweet tsundere the tighter she could (without choking her), nuzzling her head in the warm body embracing her. It was still all quite awkward, but honestly, she didn't give a damn about that. All she could feel was her love for Uni flare up and reach even higher heights than it had before.

But the moment couldn't last forever. Too soon, way too soon for Nepgear, Uni backed away. She absolutely refused to make eye contact and was as red as a tomato. The purple-haired girl then wiped her eyes one last time, took a deep breath, and with the same bright smile that didn't seem like it was leaving her lips anytime soon, gestured to her love to follow her so they could get started on their date.

* * *

 **A/N :** So that's it. I would like to have you guys' opinion on how I handled Nepgear. I really don't want to stray too far from their canon personalities, so criticism (and good comments of course ha ha) is really welcome, as long as it's written in a nice way 😊. Though I do believe it brought a different depth to the story to have Nepgear worry about the date and overall feelings thing.

I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7 : First date (part 1)

**A/N :** HAPPY NEW YEAR! I wish you guys anything you want (in the realm of reasonable possibilities of course). Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 7 : First date (part 1)

Once they left the pier on which the gazebo was situated, Uni told Nepgear to never, ever tell anyone about what had just happened, it was way too embarrassing to be known by anyone. And she kept herself from mentioning it, but the black-haired girl also considered the moment a special one between the two of them. The planeptunian girl agreed without any hesitation, it was kind of embarrassing for her too, though she would definitely be replaying in her head the part where Uni hugged her for the next weeks at the very least.

However, before leaving the grounds of the Basilicom and putting the whole event behind them, Nepgear felt like she needed to know the other girl's whereabouts when she was searching for her. She had thoroughly investigated the place without a single sign of the tsundere for a good 20 minutes after all. When asked, Uni simply answered that she too had been looking for Nepgear. She had been playing a video game in the living room when she spotted Purple Sister through the window. She had quickly shoved everything back in its place and went up to Noire's office to meet with her date, and scold her about not giving her a meeting place, but the room had been empty when she had finally arrived. And then the hide-and-seek game had started : she had been searching for Nepgear who was looking for her.

The silly situation made the purple-haired girl almost want to laugh. In the end, Uni had been far from trying to hide from her : she had been trying to find her. The discussion ended on that note, as the tsundere hadn't tried to inquire about what made Nepgear breakdown like that, much to the relief of the girl in question, since she didn't particularly felt like explaining what seemed now like a stupid reason to almost have a panic attack.

As they kept walking down the streets in Lastation, people slowly started noticing them. Friends, couple and families excitedly pointed towards the goddesses, wondering if it were really the CPU candidates that were walking so close to them in such a casual setting. All this attention made Uni feel nervous. What were they saying? Was it positive? Negative? Shaking her head in an attempt to clear her mind, the tsundere decided to try and distract herself by talking to her fellow CPU candidate.

"So Nepgear, what have you planned for tonight?"

"Well… It's a surprise!"

"What, why? Don't get me wrong, i-it's not like I'm curious or anything!"

"Don't worry Uni, I'm sure you'll enjoy our first stop!"

"First stop? There will be more than one?"

"Maybe yes or maybe not…"

Nepgear smiled at her and continued leading the way. Why was she being so secretive suddenly? That wasn't in her habits, she was more of the open-book type of girl. What was she hiding? Should she be worried about it? Uni was still troubled by the scene she had witnessed a few minutes earlier, the sight of the other girl crying having brought forth her feelings for Nepgear all over again, so she was still on the watch of any abnormality in the planeptunian girl's behavior. She was about to further inquire about her intentions when the purple-haired girl spoke again :

''You know, I'm really glad you we got to go on this date in the end. And you were really sweet back there when I was... not feeling well, so here's a little thank you.''

Nepgear looked around, seeming to be wondering if they were alone, which was the case, and without any warning closed the gap between them and gave her a kiss... on the cheek. All the blood in Uni's body froze for a second... then rushed to her face. Her body stopped functioning mid-step, she still had a foot in the air but it utterly refused to move. Her whole body refused to move. There seemed to be a major dysfunction in her brain that also affected her mouth, as it kept opening and closing. Uni could almost see and hear the emergency systems of her mind activating ; the red sirens and the electronic voice saying : ALERT ALERT, INTIMATE PHYSICAL CONTACT, ALERT ALERT, INTIMATE PHYSICAL CONTACT. They were about 10 minutes started on their date and she was already on the verge of shutting down. Great. Fantastic.

Beside her, Nepgear giggled at the sight and said something about her being cute or whatever, her brain wasn't really in an adequate state for processing information. And then, as if she hadn't done enough, the purple-haired devil at her side decided it was a good moment to take her hand and intertwine their fingers together. After a few seconds of inactivity, since her body still didn't want to cooperate at all, she felt a small tug on her arm. She looked up and saw that her date had started walking again and was trying to get her to come along with a sweet smile. Nepgear somehow seemed completely oblivious to the distress she currently was in. When, finally, Uni regained the control of her body, she hadn't even taken 3 steps, nor had the time to try to remove her hand from where it was being held, that the purple-haired girl decided to run. Why? She had absolutely no idea. And why did she follow Nepgear without trying to stop her? She didn't know either.

Though, she had half a mind to worry about her image as the goddess-in-training of this nation. They were in a public area, where any of her citizens could see them. What would they think about this? She just made a fool of herself after Nepgear gave her that... k-kiss on her cheek. And now they were holding hands and running around in the city. But honestly? Her mind wasn't able to process this much information at the moment, so she decided to forget about that. For now.

And she had to admit… Nepgear's hand was warm… and comfortable… and interlocked perfectly with hers…

Planeptune's CPU candidate then abruptly came to a halt after a while in a busy boulevard they were running down, Uni barely being able to avoid crashing onto her. What again now? The lastationite girl was panting from all this emotional exertion, but had enough time to recover try to express her annoyance towards the other girl's shameful behavior, but Nepgear spoke first again.

"Well then, we've arrived at our first station of the day! I had to run because we would have been a bit late for our reservation."

Curious about what this first stop was, Uni looked up at the bright neon lights plastered on the huge building in front of them and was genuinely surprised. So, laser tag it was, huh? And at one of Lastation's nicest place at that.

As she was still contemplating Nepgear's first activity for their date, the black-haired girl started hearing people whispering behind them, as well as some kind of clicking sounds. She looked around and saw some passersby taking pictures of her and Nepgear, while others were pointing at them. Or more precisely… At their hands?

Uni then realized that the both of them were still holding hands! She hurriedly retreated hers, blushing fiercely. Oh goddess, how much she hoped her citizens didn't have time to take clear pictures of them in such an… embarrassing predicament! At least they had been alone earlier, or so she hoped.

"W-Well, standing here won't get this game started!"

With that comment, the tsundere made her way inside to escape those nosy people back in the street, Nepgear following right behind her. They made their way to the front desk and were greeted by the lady at the reception.

"Good afternoon ladies. Have your other party members arrived yet?"

Uni looked at her companion and waited for her answer. Other party members? Had the purple-haired girl invited other people to join them? N-Not like it mattered or anything! Though, they were supposed to be on a date…

"Hum actually, a reservation was made earlier under the name of Purple Sister. I had Lady Black Heart's approval to rent a room for only the both of us. Is that still alright?"

"Oh right right, I'm sorry Lady Purple Sister, Lady Black Sister, I hadn't recognized you both in this form, please excuse me. There's a room reserved for both of you until 5:30 p.m. If you would follow me."

As the receptionist led them deeper in the building, Uni took this occasion to whisper her displeasure to Nepgear about that reservation.

"Did really you use my sister's name to get a room for us both only? Nepgear, that's…"

"I swear I didn't mean to! It's just that Lady Noire suddenly texted me this afternoon, asking me about my plans for our date. I answered her, among other things, that I had thought about laser tagging, but that I finally went against that idea since I was too last minute and a reservation needed a minimum of 6 people to be made. But she then told me she would take care of it, and half an hour later, she texted me saying that this reservation was made..."

Her sister had texted Nepgear? That was pretty much inconceivable, she almost never saw her texting anyone. For a goddess developing technological products, she sure didn't understand how to use her N-Gear. And Neptune had tried many times to explain it to her without any success.

Wait a minute… Neptune...

"Nepgear, it was Neptune who was texting you, not my sister. That damn punk kid, always poking her nose everywhere, even using onee-chan's name like that… Can't she just leave us alone!?"

"Wait, what? Are you sure?"

"Onee-chan was sleeping this afternoon because she had done a pretty tiring… _quest_. Neptune took advantage of that and texted me, trying to make me believe it was actually my sister and failing horribly. She probably did that to you too."

"Goodness onee-chan… But that explains a lot of things... I had thought on the moment that it was weird for Lady Noire to text me like this... But still, I really didn't mean to use your sister's title in such a way! I'm sorry!"

"Anyways, what's done is done. But um... I have been wondering since this morning, do you know why your sister is getting so much involved in our... relationship?"

"I'm not really sure myself... I know onee-chan is really grateful to you. Mainly for having talked to Lady Noire in her favor on that night she had brought your sister to that restaurant in Planeptune. So it's kind of her own way to thank you for that I think... And I also know that ever since she started dating Lady Noire, onee-chan has been trying to get closer to you. She feels like she has become your big sister too. And even if the way onee-chan shows that she cares can be a little... particular, she really does care you know..."

"I-It's not like I talked in her favor or anything, that's not what happened at all! It's just… onee-chan looked so sad so I… I had to cheer her up somehow! And I don't need Neptune's care anyways, I already have my own sister! She's just being an annoyance!"

Uni then crossed her arms and looked away with a huff. Nepgear's smile widened and her eyes started shining. " _Goodness she's so cute!_ "

They finally came to a stop in a room with jackets lined up on a wall and fake handguns laying on a shelf just above.

"Have you ladies ever played laser tag before?"

"I don't think either of us have, so it would be nice if you could explain the rules to us."

"I'll gladly do so then. Laser tag is actually pretty simple. You both will wear one of those jackets on the wall. You see the little disks scattered on them? Those are the targets. You need to point your laser on them to score a hit. Each time you do so, you get 100 points. If you are the one who gets hit, you lose 50 points. Enter the room on your left to get the game started. Do you have any questions?"

"Well hum, I'm not really used to handguns, how do they work exactly?"

"I'm sure Lady Black Sister will gladly answer that question. Well then, enjoy your time playing laser tag ladies, and please note that there are cameras in the room."

On that last comment, the receptionist left the anteroom with a wink.

Uni was dumbfounded. Did that lady just, first, bail out on her work and second, wink at them after making a somewhat suggestive comment!? Oh goddess, what exactly did her citizens think her relationship with Nepgear was? It's not as if they had ever done anything couple-y in public, well before today, that could have spread that image… N-Nor in private, of course! So where did that receptionist get the impression that she was dating Nepgear? And even worst, the impression that they could do something s-shameful that shouldn't be recorded on cameras!?

No no no, she should get her mind out of the gutter, that lady probably didn't mean anything with that comment and wink. She was just being… friendly. Yeah, that was it. Friendly.

"Are you okay Uni? You're so red…"

"Wha...! I'm… I was just… I… ANYWAYS! Shouldn't I teach you how to use a handgun?"

"That would be really nice of you!"

They both equipped a jacket and Nepgear took a gun on the shelf. Uni then asked her to get into what she thought was the right stance to shoot at something with a handgun. After thorough inspection, the beam-saber user's position could only be described as utterly atrocious. The firearms-loving tsundere couldn't just stand there watching someone hold a handgun like that!

Thus, she approached Nepgear, grumbling about how someone who knew so much about guns couldn't even hold one right, and took the purple-haired girl's hands in hers to show her where to place them. She then grabbed her hips to move her a bit into a more proper stance. Even if there would be no recoil after pulling the trigger, as those fake revolvers were actually lasers, better show it once but show it right.

"So, keep that hand there and that one here while staying in this position and it should be fine for a beginner."

"I-I'm not sure I understood, can you show me again?"

"Seriously? *sigh* Alright, so…"

And Uni showed Nepgear how to hold the fake weapon again, trying to be more precise with her explanations. The purple-haired girl still didn't get it though, so the tsundere tried again. And another time after that. But the planeptunian girl kept saying that she didn't understand how to properly use the handgun. After Nepgear asked for the 5th time to be taught again, the black-haired finally wondered if something else was going on. The other girl seemed particularly… thrilled each time Uni took her hands in hers and... And then Uni caught on.

"STUPID NEPGEAR! What do you think you're doing!"

"I-I'm just a really slow learner, that's all!"

"I don't believe you! You'll regret this!"

The tsundere then took her own gun on the shelf and ran into the room first. She would make Nepgear pay for this!

The purple-haired girl followed shortly after, berating herself. Uni was right, that had been completely stupid! She shouldn't have let her desires get the best of her! But… The physical contact was such a relief after what she had went through earlier and she already was missing the feel of her love's arms embracing her. She wanted her crush to keep holding her like she had so gently done forever. She discovered today a need she never knew she had : the soothing warmth of Uni's embrace. She had always pictured herself as the big spoon type in their relationship, but maybe she was the little after all...

And she couldn't deny that... The way the other CPU candidate had gently touched her hands, as if caressing them, and how she had firmly grabbed her hips, moving them almost sensually… Feeling her so close, oh how nice she smelled… Nepgear gulped at the thought of Uni coming back and slamming her on the wall, roughly kissing her… The cameras weren't in the anteroom after all… NO NO NO! This wasn't the right time for this! She needed to concentrate and find the fleeing tsundere!

But it looked like Uni found her first. As soon as Nepgear stepped through the door left wide open by the black-haired girl, a buzz was heard and all the lights on her jacket went out. She tried aiming her gun at something, but the laser didn't want to cooperate. What a way to start the game with a deficit of 50 points.

A few seconds later, everything lighted up again and the purple-haired girl was ready to go. She hadn't made 10 steps yet that she was shot down again. Minus 100 points. Nepgear took the opportunity of the few seconds Uni couldn't shoot her to run and hide behind a block. The planeptunian girl then took the time to observe her surroundings : the room looked like a labyrinth. There were paths heading in every direction with glowing lights here and there. The room wasn't totally dark but wasn't bright either. And blocks like the one she was hiding behind were scattered around. When she looked towards the ceiling, she saw that there was a second floor. That's probably where Uni was. That meant a stair should be near, as the tsundere only entered the room a dozen of seconds before Nepgear.

The purple-haired girl decided to go and try to find her lastationite opponent. She carefully stayed close to the walls and moved fast, attempting not to be an easy prey. But attempting was all it was. In mere seconds, she was shot down again. Minus 150 points for her and plus 300 for Uni. Oh well.

Nepgear decided to run wildly around, zigzagging, still trying to find a way to reach the upper floor. A few buzzes were heard on the way and she stopped keeping count of the points. She finally found a stair a few minutes later, only to see a black shadow running away in front of her.

The planeptunian girl then had an idea. She definitely couldn't win the game now, but she could get another type of victory. She followed the shadow and as expected, she was quickly shot down again.

Nepgear then started stumbling around, as if she had truly been shot and said in a melodramatic tone : "Oh dear Uni, I do not have long enough left... to live to be able to tell you... how important to me... you are. But... before dying... I want you to... know that... *cough cough* to know that... you were the... one person... my heart ever belonged to..." And she dramatically fell on the floor. She then struggled to roll on her back and lifted her arm up, towards the sky : "Oh Goddesses of... Gamindustri... please let me... see my dear Uni... one last time in the afterlife..." And her arm felt limply at her side, her head rolling on the side.

Uni was as red as a traffic light after hearing that tirade and witnessing it, not at all out of curiosity of course, she just happened to be passing by. But what was that even about? That stupid Nepgear certainly was trying to trick her... but... but...

A dark shadow slowly, carefully, approached the "dead" Nepgear. It tried at first to lightly kick her foot, only to be met with no reaction. It then tried kicking the foot harder. Still no reaction. The shadow then slowly crouched beside the unresponsive body and tried shaking it. No reaction again. The lights on Nepgear's jacket had already lighted up a while ago, but the planeptunian girl hadn't moved since.

Uni knew Nepgear wasn't dead, she was just faking it... and of course, the tsundere wasn't worried at all… But Nepgear really looked like she...

The shadow extended its hand over the mouth and nose of the purple-haired girl. No sign of breathing. The mysterious shadow was growing restless and shook harder the body laying limply on the floor, its hands starting to shake slightly. "Come on Nepgear, it's not funny, stop doing this alrea..."

A pair of arms suddenly moved faster than the shadow could register the movement and grabbed its waist to pull it down. The poor shadow was now stuck in a death lock in the planeptunian girl's arms, laying over her body. Uni looked up to see a smiling Nepgear looking fondly at her.

"I caught a wild tsundere he he! So, how was my acting? Did it look real? I even stopped breathing when you put your hand over my mouth for the realism!"

"Stupid Nepgear! Don't scare me like tha... N-No I mean, did you think you could have fooled me with that poor quality of acting!?"

"You were not worried at all for me *sad puppy face*?"

"T-That's not what I said... ANYWAYS, let me go right this instant!"

"Oh, sorry!"

Nepgear then released Uni, the later quickly getting up on her feet and taking a few steps back. She drew her fake gun and aimed at the purple-haired girl to make her pay for this... but... she just couldn't…

"I'm not feeling like doing laser tag anymore... And would you please stop laying on the floor like that!"

"You're right, it's getting pretty late, 15 past 5:00. *Gets up* Let's go to our next stop then!"

"And what's the next stop exactly?"

Nepgear didn't answer and simply took the tsundere's hand in hers while smiling brightly at her love. She then started running towards the exit and was surprised a few moments later that Uni didn't try to get her hand out of her grasp. She actually held onto her hand tightly. Even if the other girl probably didn't consciously do so, it still melted the planeptunian girl's heart and made her feel all giddy inside. Thus, she decided to enjoy the moment a bit more by "accidentally" taking wrongs turns on their way out.

They finally got back in the precedent room and had to let go of each other's hand reluctantly. They dropped off their guns on their designed shelf and hung their jackets on the wall. Then they left in silence to return to the reception.

When both girls entered the reception area, they saw the receptionist looking at her computer screen intensely with what looked like a knowing smile on her lips. The lady then spotted them and stood up to properly greet the goddesses-in-training.

"That was truly magnificent. It even brought a tear in my eye."

"Wha...! What are you talking about!?"

"I did tell you before leaving earlier that there were cameras in the room. And I had to make sure that such important guests were fine."

"Isn't that the security's job? Like, watching over cameras and all that?"

"Two heads are better than one as the saying goes. Well then, did you enjoy your time here?"

"Yes, we had a lot of fun, right Uni? Thank you very much!"

"I'm glad to hear that! Feel free to come back anytime. By the way, Lady Black Sister won with a total score of 1500 points."

"That means I lost by minus 750 points!?"

"That's right."

"Goodness..."

Both girls then thanked the receptionist one last time, one more dejectedly than the other, and left the laser tag center. They had just passed the doors when Nepgear suddenly said she forgot something important inside. She asked Uni to wait for her a few seconds and ran back towards the reception desk. The receptionist looked at her with a knowing grin. It looked like she was a really perceptive lady, that's for sure.

"Do you perhaps want the footage of your little comedy, Lady Purple Sister?"

"Well, if that's possible..."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you very much! Please send the file to Planeptune's Basilicom if you're able to obtain it!"

Nepgear then ran back to Uni, who was looking at her curiously. How could the other girl have forgotten something when they hadn't actually dropped off anything? Something was fishy, but the tsundere decided to not inquire too much.

"You got back what you forgot?"

"Yes! Now then, follow me! Hum... please?"

"I-I guess I can spare you a bit more time..."

"Yay! Let's go then!"

* * *

 **A/N :** It's unclear whether Gamindustri's citizens know their goddesses human forms or not. In the fourth game, people consider their human form as only nice girls who love their countries. But again, people have forgotten about CPUs and Neptune's soldiers recognize her in her human form. So I decided that in this story, the goddesses are known both in their humans and goddesses forms.

As always, thank you for reading and I hope you liked this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8 : First date (part 2)

**A/N:** I'M NOT DEAD PEOPLE! Just really busy :'( .

I don't think I ever recommended this, but check out【Neptune x Noire】Suki Kirai (スキキライ) by Irisu Erina on YouTube, you won't be disappointed if you like that ship 😉. It's based off a little comic made by Ge-B (you can easily find it on Dynasty Reader). Seriously, Ge-B (or Gebby) makes wonderful yuri fanwork of Hyperdimension Neptunia.

I also wanted to reaffirm that I do plan on finishing this story. It's a fact that I'm pretty busy with my studies and can't write all the time, so I can't update as much as I would love to, plus the language barrier sometime is difficult to overcome, but I really want to keep writing and eventually finish this story. I am not close to the end at all, the story has barely started yet ha ha, but it's all planned until the end and I want to see it through. And I also have at least 4 other stories planned, 3 of them being UniGear and 1 UNoire x Big Nep (I like to write about underrated ships).

But, enough of me and more about you guys. Seriously wow. This story has been online for a year and a half (and inactive for a while) and only had 7 chapters before this update that already 80 people favorited it, 96 persons followed it and 33 persons took time to review it. I'm so happy and surprised at how much love this story has gotten so far. You guys are amazing, thank you so much for your support. I love you all! I might not answer to reviews, because well most of the time there isn't much to say, but I read them all and appreciate them.

And I just wanted to mention, following some puzzling reviews, that Neptune didn't force Noire into any sexual intercourse, in the flashback chapter all they did was sleep and when they actually had sex in chapter 4, it was consensual from both sides and they were dating. I have difficulty condoning unconsensual sex (unless it's because of some kind of play and has been properly discussed before the act). And also, it's Uni who tried to have a peek at Nepgear's panties, not the other way around…

But anyways, without further ado, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 8 : First date (part 2)

After leaving the laser tag centre, Uni tried again to inquire about Nepgear's plan for the rest of their date night, but the planeptunian girl was dead set on keeping her plans a secret. Thus, the tsundere had no other choice but following her date around in the city.

As they walked down numerous streets, all the while chatting lightly, the lastationite CPU candidate noticed that they seemed to be heading towards the centre of the city, which was the busiest area of the capital. As such, it wasn't really surprising that she felt more and more curious gazes directed at them and heard an increasing number of excited whispering as they passed by. The further they got in the crowded parts of Lastation, the more people started recognizing them. After all, the laser tag centre from earlier had been in a more peaceful area of the city.

Or what she had assumed would be a quieter place for their little outing when they had reached their first destination. But she had been proven wrong quickly enough when the few citizens in the vicinity had started taking pictures, which Uni was sure would get on the net sooner or later, of her and Nepgear holding hands outside the building.

At the memory of that particularly embarrassing event, Uni shuddered and felt a blush creeping up her neck, remembering the warmth of her love's soft hand on hers... Every time they had any kind of physical contact, she couldn't help but marvel at the other girl's smooth skin and at how gentle Nepgear always was with her. And indubitably, that securing feeling she knew all too well would bloom in her restless heart, exactly like what was happening at the moment…

Oh how great it would be if Nepgear held her tenderly in her arms while caressing her hair, shielding her from the harshness of the world. She would snuggle in her love's warm embrace to find the most comfortable position and bury her head in the crook of her neck, forgetting all her worries at the same time. The other girl's height was perfect for cuddles since she was taller than her, and older even if only by a few months, and Uni couldn't deny that she was really appreciative of those few inches her crush had over her…

…

No no no, she wasn't appreciative of anything at all! Damn it! She really needed to get a grip on her feelings, their hands were only interlocked for goddesses' sake! There was absolutely no rational reason for her to get flustered at such a mere contact. And after rejecting Nepgear tonight, there would never occur any occasions to cuddle with the other girl, so she needed to stop thinking about that already. And all the prideful barriers she had built around her heart would prevent her from doing such a thing anyway.

Uni thus started walking faster, trying to clear her head as much as putting a little distance between the reason causing her embarrassment and herself. And then remembered that Nepgear was actually supposed to be leading the way, as such, she had no idea where they were heading. She slowed down, crossed her arms and huffed.

Said purple-haired girl had been watching her date's emotional rollercoaster from the side. She had absolutely no idea what had just happened and was staring at Uni with a puzzled expression on her face. Was it something she said? Probably not, they hadn't even been talking when it all started. But the tsundere looked like her normal self again, so Nepgear deemed it unneeded to question the other girl about it. She didn't want to unnecessarily embarrass her and thus concluded it was just part of Uni's natural behaviour and charm (in her opinion at least). The planeptunian girl also liked to entertain the idea that, just maybe, her presence was making it easier for the desires and feelings that the tsundere usually repressed to seep through, which would be a reasonable explanation for her sudden emotional shift.

Uni took a deep breath to calm herself and glanced at Nepgear. Realizing that the other girl was staring at her and probably worrying, the black-haired CPU candidate thought that smiling (or trying to at least) would appease her date. But her attempt at reassuring the planeptunian girl seemingly failed as Nepgear was now staring at her with a shocked expression on her face (that might look like that weird Nepgya picture running on the net) instead of a puzzled one. Panicking a little while wanting to laugh at the silly expression, Uni quickly thought up a way to deflect the attention from her and asked her crush about the game she had recently been helping Neptune with regarding character designs and such. Fortunately, the other CPU candidate seemed eager to discuss that particular subject and forgot about her worries. The tsundere sighed internally in relief and now understood why such a thing as Nepgya existed on the net, that shocked expression really was something…

As they kept walking towards wherever their destination was, while talking about their respective CPU candidates' responsibilities, Uni noticed that, among the growing crowd they were attracting, kids in particular seemed to be amazed at seeing two goddesses walking just by them. They were excitedly tugging on their parents' clothes, asking more or less quietly if they really were Lady Black Sister and Purple Sister, and said parents quickly shushed them, telling their children not to disturb the CPU candidates even though they themselves were stealing quick glances at the impromptu sight and whispering questioningly at each other.

And Nepgear, as sweet and caring as ever, waved at the passersby and bid them a good evening. She even hugged a few kids that all but threw themselves on her after the goddess-in-training acknowledged them, to the great displeasure of their parents who scolded them while apologizing fervently to the CPU candidate. Uni thought it was funny and cute how Nepgear seemed more embarrassed by being asked for forgiveness than by the kids' actual behaviour, even apologizing to the parents for no reason. The tsundere herself was only nodding to her citizens, since Noire had taught her to keep a business-like relationship with their people.

Uni was genuinely surprised at how much Lastation's inhabitants seemed to appreciate Nepgear, even though she was a goddess from another nation. Kei had been right; her citizens did truly appreciate the other CPU candidate. The lastationite girl actually felt glad it was the case because, while they may never be in a romantic relationship, Nepgear was still her dear friend and the fact that she was so warmly welcomed in her country moved her.

Eventually, more and more people gathered around them, enough that it was starting to get difficult to walk through the crowd. The planeptunian girl then glanced at her date and suggested giving their spectators a little show, since they clearly were stuck there. Before the tsundere could try to dissuade her companion, Nepgear had activated HDD and shortly after stood in her place Purple Sister. Not really having the choice anymore, Uni did the same and both CPU candidates soon stood side by side in their HDD forms.

The crowd cheered and looked in amazement at the divine display presented by the CPU candidates, enjoying the more than rare sight. It wasn't every day that they could witness their goddesses transforming into their HDD forms, or simply see them in their divine state at all. The excitement of the citizens got uncontrollable and quickly both girls were swarmed by a small army of excited folks.

As she was finishing what was probably her thirtieth autograph in the last minute, Black Sister suddenly felt a tug on her waist and was pushed _really_ close against Purple Sister, as in really, _really_ too close for her tsundere liking. Before she could panic at the almost intimate proximity, she realized that it was actually Purple Sister who had snaked her arm around her waist and brought her closer. Her crush was now holding her at a shameless proximity, the white-haired CPU's side firmly rested on Purple Sister's comfortable body, the latter still tightly keeping her arm on her waist. The tsundere then deemed this an even greater reason to panic.

And as if the poor Black Sister wasn't yet an embarrassed and blushing enough mess, Purple Sister turned her head and murmured something in her ear along the lines to smile for a camera. The CPU candidate didn't have the time to process what was being said as she was busy trying to erase of her mind the feeling of her love's lips sensually brushing against the shell of her very sensitive ear. She could still feel the tingling warmth of her breath on her neck and the ghost of her lips that had trailed her jaw when the purple-haired girl had moved to face forward again. Just a little lower and the other girl would have brushed another really sensitive area that was the junction between her chin and her neck…

And suddenly, there was a force, a really unwelcome force that pulled them apart, and finally the lastationite girl came back to reality. They were about to take a picture with a pair of children that seemed to be twins in matching green and red outfits. The kids had pushed their way between Purple Sister and her, effectively pulling them away from the other. The mystery of the unknown force was now solved.

Just a few feet in front of them was standing a tall blonde lady holding a camera and staring mockingly at her with a hand over her mouth in fake politeness, as if she knew exactly what had just happened in her head. Her small brown-haired partner was just smirking without taking her eyes off her book. Those people really looked familiar but Black Sister couldn't pin-point where she had seen them. And she was still much too affected by her crush's prior proximity to dwell on it.

And so, for the next hour or so, the (never to be) lovebirds took pictures, be it with children, adults or families, though they had to turn off their HDD eventually since they didn't want to overexert themselves. They also signed autographs and gave some game recommendations, getting into a friendly fight now and then about who was better : Planeptune or Lastation. Uni was actually surprised at how much she enjoyed talking with her people, even if some embarrassed her with their sly smirks and comments on how her and Nepgear looked cute together or were made for each other. And somehow, through all this excitement, Nepgear's hand found hers and didn't let it go afterwards. And the lastationite CPU candidate didn't feel like breaking the contact, as it was actually soothing her. She wasn't accustomed to being in a crowd for such a long time, and she knew that her companion felt it ; how she slowly caressed the back of her hand with her thumb, trying to calm her feverish heartbeat was proof enough. Though the tsundere knew very well that the rhythm of her heart had nothing to do with being in this crowd.

And then, something caught the black-haired girl's attention. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a little blonde head with sparkling brown eyes appearing and disappear quickly after behind a nearby building bordering the street they were on. The shy child seemed to be trying to get a view of them but couldn't quite achieve her goal, the swarm of people surrounding the goddesses in training being in the way. Uni squeezed Nepgear's hand to get her attention and quietly motioned towards the hiding child, while discretely murmuring in her ear that they might as well go see her, not at all to take her revenge mind you.

Her (not a) plan backfired and Uni regretted all the life choices she made that got her in this situation when the purple-haired girl turned her head towards her to signal her approval, their noses now brushing against each other. The black-haired girl thought she heard some people squealing in the background and scream things she didn't even want to think about. But no, they weren't going to gaze in each other's eyes lovingly, surprised by the sudden close proximity, they weren't going to slowly tilt their heads to…

Before her train of thoughts could get Uni on a spiralling highway of shameless ideas, she was all but dragged towards the lone kid, the citizens glancing curiously at the pair and the masses moving to make way for the CPU candidates. When they were at a safe distance of the now quivering in excitation child, the planeptunian candidate crouched to the kid's height, dragging the tsundere with her as they were still holding hands (without Uni's consent obviously).

"Hello there, what's your name?"

"I-I'm Amy…"

"Well, hello Amy! How are you?"

"I-I'm fine, but… I wanted to ask you a question…"

"Of course, go ahead."

"Are you the CPU candidate of Planeptune? Because, well, you look just like her…"

"Goodness, look at this Uni, I was discovered! You're right, I am Nepgear of Planeptune, or Purple Sister if you prefer."

"But, hum…, what are you doing here with Lady Black Sister? Aren't you supposed to be enemies?"

"Goodness no! I would never be my cute Uni's... *hum-hum*, I mean Lady Black Sister here enemy! But you could say that we're rivals."

"What's the difference then?"

"Hum... Well enemies strongly dislike each other and want to ruin what their enemy does. On the other hand, rivals are friends that strive to be better than the other. It's like a competition that makes both friends surpass themselves and reach heights that they couldn't have alone."

"So what you mean is that Lady Black Sister is your friend?"

"She's my greatest friend! Actually, you want to know a secret Amy? Come here closer. *whispering* She's even more than a friend to mmmmmhhh?!"

Uni hurriedly slapped her free hand on Nepgear's mouth before anything else could come out and unconsciously brought her closer to prevent her possibly struggling against her grip, but it was too late. She was already hearing fangirls and fanboys with bionic audition squealing in the crowd now surrounding them again. Never had the lastationite CPU candidate wished for an attack of a forgotten and furious CPU or of an old lady with no sense of fashion more than right now. Actually, any kind of diversion would be more than welcome at this point.

Her salvation came in the form of what she assumed was a kid. A very weird kid with purple hair jutting out of a hat with blue spikes attached to a fitting blue one-piece that had jumped right next to them. If Uni looked close enough and squeezed her eyes really hard, this kid actually looked like...

"Hey look! There's a really sexy tsundere over there! If I might say, m'lady : Charizards are red, Squirtles are blue, if you were a Pokemon, I'd choose you! *wink wink*"

The kid(?) was referring with wide motions to a surprised bystander now pointing at herself. Said bystander was wearing brown pants and a blue long-sleeved shirt with long black hair under a blue hat and really familiar red eyes. The person seemed to be holding some kind of weird sceptre and was smiling awkwardly at the sudden attention. The black-haired individual tried to shoot a murderous glare at the weird kid, but…

The kid wasn't there anymore. And neither was Amy. Uni looked in the opposite direction and saw that the poor shy child had been kidnapped by that weird other kid. Said kid was running away with Amy on her shoulder like a potato sack. Before she could even try processing what had just happened, the tsundere could, again, hear squealing and sounds of phones taking pictures.

When she looked down to ask Nepgear what was going on, she saw that the other girl was seemingly enjoying herself a great deal and getting really cozy. And finally, Uni caught on ; she had still her hand over the planeptunian girl's mouth and was holding her in what could only be described as a very protective grasp. She had been enlacing and holding her crush close for the last minute, and Nepgear had made the most out of those heavenly seconds as evident with her closed eyes and relaxed expression.

She blushed hard and all but threw Nepgear off her before grabbing her arm and starting to run while saying something more or less understandable about needing to save Amy. She hurriedly dragged the still dazed girl away from the crowd, but not without noticing the whispers of _how romantic that was_ and a murmur of _that's not how I raised her_ from the familiar red-eyed bystander that she didn't have the time nor the energy to dwell on the identity, before hurrying to where she last saw the blue one-piece.

The pair didn't have to run for long. Just as they rounded the corner behind which the weird kid had disappeared, they found Amy walking towards them.

Nepgear bent down to her level and took her in her arms in a reassuring hold before asking her if she was alright. Amy answered that she was and that as soon as they were out of sight, the weird kid had taken her off her shoulder and put her back on the ground. She had then said something about heroes always appearing right on the last minute and doing her job as a protagonist before dashing off.

After comforting the poor Amy, the CPU candidates escorted her home to an impressed look from Amy's parent about who their daughter came home with and took their leave. The sky was already pretty dark, it must have been past 7 o'clock. Nepgear then faced Uni and took both of her hands before saying :

"Do you think we can... keep going? Like on our date? I know it's getting late and that being the centre of attention was pretty tiring, so I would understand if you wanted to head back to the Basilicom... *she looked down and started fidgeting with their fingers* Though I would like to stay with you a bit longer..."

"W-Well, since we are a good distance away from the Basilicom and that you came all the way here, I guess we could head to the next destination you planned..."

"Yay, great! You're the best Uni! Okay, let's go then!"

"BUT! If you ever try again saying to anyone something like what you were going to tell Amy, I'll make sure to personally escort you back to Planeptune and ban you from ever stepping a foot in Lastation again! Did I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes, very clear! I'm so sorry, I was just so caught up in the moment that I lost control of myself. But I swear I wasn't trying to embarrass you! A-And you know, hum... well I meant i..."

"E-Enough talking more walking, it's getting cold around here!"

Nepgear smiled and grabbed Uni's hand before starting to run, again. This seemed to have become a habit, really. The black-haired girl decided that for this special evening, she would let her companion do as she pleased, considering she knew what was soon to come. Even if the tsundere was having a surprisingly pleasant time with Nepgear, she would still need to reject her later, at the end of their date. She already felt bad enough at the thought of breaking her crush's heart all over again, but better now than when the planeptunian girl would truly be attached to her and realize how unfit Uni was for her.

* * *

 **A/N :** Thank you all for reading! I'm sorry if the end of the chapter feels a bit rushed in the quality of the writing, I just really wanted to publish to let you guys know that this story isn't dropped, I'm just busy. I don't know when I'll be able to post the part 3 (ant final part) of their date, but the draft is all done, I just need to actually make in interesting to read. Please PM me or leave in review any errors you might see.

And if some of you think that it was too easy that Uni didn't recognize Rom, Ram, Vert, Blanc, Neptune and Noire, I just wanna defend myself with the fact that in the first game, Noire, and later Blanc and Vert, only wore glasses and nobody anymore knew who they were anymore, the folks were all like : hum, you look familiar, but I can't tell who you are.


End file.
